


Miraculous Jinn/Genie

by Goji_Berry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir/ Adrien is a Genie/Jinn, Curses, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Jealousy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Wishes, powers, trigger warning for chapter 3, young in the beginning but will age up in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goji_Berry/pseuds/Goji_Berry
Summary: When Marinette was 7, she opened a very old box that she dug up on the beach when she and her family went on summer vacation.  Now a boy stands in front of her claiming to be a 5000 year old powerful Jinn,  and tells her she is his master and grants wishes and gives curses. She didn’t know that later in life, opening the box would cause her life to spiral out of control and wondered what her life would have been like if she never opened it.





	1. Little black box

Marinette was making a sand castle while her father and mother laid out on the recliners to get a sun tan.

When she was digging in the sand she hit something hard and dug it out hoping it would be buried treasure. She frowned when she dug up a small black box with Chinese letters on them. Rubbing the sand of the box with her little hands, she noticed that It had a rusty lock on it that she scraped at with a pebble. The latch broke open, she debated on whether to open the lid or not but the idea of something inside the box piqued her curiosity. She didn’t want anyone to see when she opened the box so she climbed in her large sand castle that her dad helped her to build and when the coast was clear, she slowly opened the box. A flash of green nearly blinded her and then it was gone. The box was empty and she pouted. She climbed out and walked over to her mother with the box…

“Mama, can you read what this box says?”

Her mother smiled up at her and took the box to read it.

“Hmm… it says,

_BEWARE_

_Curse comes to the evil heart_

_A heart of love has no fear_

_To set free and change the evil that’s locked inside_

_A part of you must be taken and a part of him must be given_

 

“What does that mean, Mama?”

“I don’t know honey, where did you get it?”

“I dug it up from the sand”

“Was it open when you dug it up?”

“No… I opened it”

“Was there anything inside it?”

“No” she pouted “I thought it was going to have buried treasure in it.

“Oh honey, I’m sorry you didn’t find anything, this box is probably just junk that washed up on the shore a long time ago and became buried in the sand, just throw it away, okay?”

“Can I keep it? At least the box is pretty”

“Sure, sweet heart, you can keep it”

Marinette smiled and put the box in her bag and went back to her sand castle.

While she was playing in the sand, a boy her age walked up to her.

“Greetings, what will the master require? Choose carefully or evil will overtake you”

“Marinette looked up and smiled at the blonde-haired boy. Hi, I’m Marinette, you want to play with me?”

“Play? I do not play! I’m a 5000-year-old Jinn that grants curses and wishes to the person that released me from my prison!”

“You’re funny for a kid” Marinette giggled. “I like your green eyes”

“Do not play these childish games! I am a grown Jinn that only appears as a child because you are a child… What is your wish!”

“Humph” Marinette glared at the boy and crossed her arms. “I want **_you_** to play with me!” Marinette yelled.

“Is that your wish?”

“Well yeah, duhhh…” she rolled her eyes

The boy cursed under his breath. During his whole existence, this was the first time a child opened his prison.

“As you wish” The boy sat down and began to play with the girl in the sand.

“So, what were you looking for when you open the box?” the boy asked

“I was looking for treasure” Marinette hummed “I would be so happy if I could fine my treasure”

The boy’s face got angry and he called upon his cataclysm to strike the girl down. He was tired of being trapped as a Jinn for centuries to serve the greedy humans.

“Can I tell you what my treasure is?” Marinette smiled at the boy

“Do tell, little human” He was poised to curse her to poverty for the rest of her life if she mentioned money.

She giggled at his words. “My treasure is a doll” she whispered in his ear.

“A…doll? Like… a toy?” the boy was shocked for the first time in 5000 years.

“Well, it wouldn’t be just any doll, it would be made of soft material and have yarn for silky blonde hair like yours and green eyes like yours and have a black leather outfit and black cat ears like yours and ooh, a leather belt for a tail”

“Wait, You’re serious? You honestly treasure a doll that looks like me?” he eyed her with skepticism

“Yes, I’m serious, I just made him up in my head when I saw you and since I don’t know how to sew yet; but when I get older, I’ll make him and maybe become a fashion designer”.

He called back his Cataclysm and pulled the doll she wanted from behind his back.

“Is this the doll you want?”

When Marinette saw it, tears welled up in her eyes.

“Where? How? Oh, my goodness!” Her face gleamed with joy as he handed it to her and she hugged the little doll tightly.

“Thank you so much, you are my new best friend! … **_will_** you be my best friend?” she looked at the boy hopeful as she clutched the doll to her cheek.

“I cannot be your friend, I am a servant to you, my master”

“First of all, my name is Marinette and I’m a princess, not a real one, but If I am your master then I wish that you will always be my friend”

“You are too young to ask such a thing uh…princess, Marinette! If I grant you this then there will be a time when I will take from you and a part of me must be given”.

“I don’t care what you take as long as it’s not my dolly” she hugged it tightly

“If you truly want this then you must give me a name”

“You don’t have a name? everyone has a name!”

“I go by one that no one knows but me. It is the name that brought me into existence. but each master I have must give me a name that binds me to them and this agreement for me to take and I to give”

“What if you take but don’t give?”

“If I don’t take, then they die under a terrible curse because I grant them whatever they want to an extent; If I don’t give, I’m stuck in servitude for another thousand years”

“That sounds sad” Marinette pouted “I’m going to name you…”

“Wait!” he stopped her “There is no going back if you name me!”

“Chat Noir” she smiled and he face-palmed

 

 

 

Marinette had enough of playing in the sand so she grabbed Chats hand and dragged him into the water.

“Not too far Marinette” her mother yelled “You know you can’t swim”

“Okay mama”

“I’m a cat and cats hate water!” Chat protested to the dragging

“But you’re supposed to play with me and I want to play in the water!” she stumped her foot and splashed the water.

“You’re such a braaattt!” Chat whined and threw his hands in the air.

“I’m not a brat, I’m your master” she pouted and crossed her arms.

“Whyyyy meee-ahh!!!!” he yelled to the sky and then dropped his head defeated and followed her into the water.

Marinette clapped her hands excitedly and went in deeper until the water was up to her waist.

“This is so bad!” Chat whined standing next to the little girl

“It’s not bad, this is fun!” she splashed the boy in the face with water

“Don’t you realize I have leather on?”

“Well, yeah but I figured it was some sort of swimsuit since you wore it to the beach”

Chat face palmed again and then splashed her back with water, starting a splash fight and a round of giggles and laughter.

Not realizing it, Marinette backed herself deeper and deeper into the water as she and Chat splashed each other. Suddenly a big wave came down on their heads and both were under water. The girl struggled under the water to get to the surface and the boy watched because it had no effect on him. He took a second, debating if he should let the girl drown and be rid of her. That was the easiest way to get freedom from a master that released them from prison. But soon after, he would be sucked back into that dreaded box until a new master came along who may or may not give them freedom. She was a terrible swimmer and he took pity on her when she started choking on the water. He twirled his finger and created a funnel that pushed the girl to the surface. She coughed up the water and he continued to twirl his finger until the funnel pushed her to the shore.

She walked with wobbly legs and fell on the sandy beach still coughing and gripping her chest.

He walked out of the water and sat down in front of her.

“Did you save me?” she questioned

“I did but I thought about letting you drown”

“Why would you w-want me t-to drown?” tears began to form in her eyes

“Because I never had a child master before and I wanted to be rid of you, but then I thought about how nice you’ve been and so far, you haven’t been the type of human that Jinn’s despise”

“But I gave you a name, I-I thought I was your friend”

“You did, and I feel bad, I’ve been a slave for 5000 years and not one of my masters ever asked me to be their friend”

“None?”

“None of them, one even promised to set me free but it was a lie so now Jinn’s can only be set free if the rules are followed and they can figure out what the Jinn’s true name is or if the Jinn is forced into revealing it which would never happen”

(((cough, cough))) Marinette patted her chest from the sting of water in her lungs.

“Here, let me help you with that cough”

He laid his hand on her back and coughed a few times and then removed his hand.

“Is that better?”

Marinette breathe deeply and her lungs were clear.

“How did you do that?”

“I told you, I’m a Jinn and I have powers, duhh” he smiled as he used her word.

She smiled and pushed him over “you’re such a dork” then she stood up and ran to get a towel. Her parents never even noticed that she almost died.

Chat played with Marinette until her parents decided it was time to leave.

“Well come on Chat, it’s time to leave” she stared at the boy still sitting on the sand

“Marinette, who are you talking to?” Tom asked

“I’m talking to Chat Noir, I’m his master and Princess” she giggled

“There’s no one there, honey” Tom looked confused

“Yes there is, he sitting next to my castle!” she pointed

“Honey, do you have an imaginary friend?” Sabine questioned looking at nothing

“How come they don’t see you!” she yelled at Chat

“Because you can only see me for now, your parents would only worry if they saw a boy dressed in black out here all alone, they would call the police and the police would never be able to find parents that do not exist, tell them I’m your imaginary friend, we have a contract so I will always be close to you”


	2. What The Hell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat goes out to explore the city and runs into some not so nice people.

 

Marinette was sad when she got in the backseat of her parent’s car. She looked out of the window to see chat noir still sitting on the beach watching her and her family pack up to leave. Every time she tried to wave for him to come with them, he shook his head… no.

Marinette put her head down and put her seatbelt on. She refused to look out of the window again for the whole ride home. Instead, she chose to stare at her Dolly that the boy gave her and wondered if he was lying about always being close by and if he was just imaginary as her mom suggested. But he couldn’t be imaginary if she has a dolly, so she thought…

“If my dolly is real, them my mama and papa will be able to see it too.”

So, during the ride, she asked her mom what she thought of her doll.

“This is a really interesting doll, honey” Sabine said as she examined it “where did you get it?”

Marinette thought for a moment, she couldn’t say it was from her _‘imaginary’_ friend Chat Noir because they didn’t see him, so she opted to say…

“I found the Dolly in the hole where I dug up the box?”

“Oh” Sabine quirked an eye “it’s really clean for a toy that was buried in the sand”

“I guess it must have been in that pretty box” Marinette hummed.

“You could be right” Sabine smiled and handed her back the doll.

Marinette deflated when she realized that the doll _**was**_ probably in that box that was buried in the sand. Maybe the whole encounter was in her mind, but none of it made any sense so she put the doll in her bag and just decided to forget the boy she named and she fell asleep for the rest of the ride home.

“Honey were home” Sabine gently shook her sleeping daughter. Marinette slowly opened her eyes and found the boy standing behind her mother. Her eyes got big and she had the biggest smile on her face. The boy rolled his eyes, walked away from the car and leaned up against the bakery door. Marinette quickly gathered her belongings and jumped out of the car and ran up to the boy.

“How did you get here?” she jumped up and down with excitement

Chat groaned at the hyper little girl. “I already told you I’m a Jinn and I have _**powers**_ **,** I can appear where I want, when I want, and to whoever I want to”

“Does this mean…” Marinette thought for a second and then her eyes lit up “…that since you don’t have any parents that you can live with me and my mama and papa? I never had a boyfriend before and you can be my boyfriend” Marinette clasped her hands together.

Chat’s mouth dropped open in disbelief after almost choking on his own spit.

“Are you trying to drive me insane?! I’m a grown man, YOU… are… a… child! I will not live with a child let alone be that said child’s boyfriend! What century is this! Surely parents don’t put this in their children’s heads!” Chat ranted in frustration.

Marinette walked over to her parents...

“Mama, Papa… can Chat Noir live with us and be my grown man, boyfriend?”

The parents looked around and still saw no one.

“I don’t see why not, honey… tell your imaginary friend that he can stay with us and be your grown man boyfriend” Sabine grinned

“But tell Chat Noir that there better not be any funny business or Papa will hurt his imaginary tush!” Tom patted his daughter’s head.

Marinette walked back over to the red face boy with a grin on her face.

“See, it’s all settled” Marinette beamed

“No, it’s not!” Chat yelled

“Yes, it is!” Marinette yelled back

“No, it is not! Chat glared

“Yes, it is!!” The girl stood her ground

“I said, no it is not little human girl, princess, Marinette, master, ugh… whatever!” Chat stormed off

“I wish it… SO YES IT IS!!” Marinette stomped her foot

Chat suddenly went ramrod straight, cursing the fact that a _wish_ could have so much power over him, that it prevents him from even moving until the wish is fulfilled.

He turned to the girl after silently scolding himself for not letting her drown when he had the chance, he grunted through clenched teeth, “your wish is my command… Master!”

A big smile found its way to Marinette’s face as she grabbed Chats hand and pulled him inside the bakery. She dragged him around from room to room giving them a tour of the entire house and bakery. When she finally made it up to her room Chat wanted to cry, he might have been a 5000-year-old Jinn taking the form of seven-year-old kid, but he just couldn’t handle being in a pink girls room for however long she was his master.

“So, do you like my room?”

“Nooo!”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m a man and…”

“You’re a boy!”

“I’m male and pink is a girly color!”

“Well, tell me what your favorite colors are, boy that claims to be a man; so, I can tell Papa to paint half of my room for you.”

“I don’t want to be in this room at all! Don’t you understand that it’s not right for a grown male that just so happens to be appearing temporarily as a boy child to be in the same room as a little girl?”

“My papa comes in my room all the time” she retorted

“Yeah, because he’s your DAD and I’m not your dad I’m …”

“My boyfriend” she cut in.

“I’m a male stranger!”

“You’re not a stranger anymore”

“AHHH!!!!” Chat pulled on his hair and screamed in frustration. “Master, if I have to stay here and be tormented by you…”

“What does tormented, mean?”

“You’re kidding, right?”

Marinette scrunched her eyebrows.

“it means you’re making things hard for me and it’s making me sad, in kid terms”

“Oh, but I want you to stay with me so I will have someone to talk to and play with and, and, uh…oh yeah, I don’t want you to get left behind again”

“Master can I please stay in one of the other rooms? I will do whatever you want if you just let me stay in another room”

“Okaayyy…you can stay in the spare bedroom by the bakery” Marinette sighed…

“Thank you, Princess, master, Marinette…”

“…But…” she cut in

Chat froze, waiting for her to continue.

“…before I go to sleep tonight, I want to hear _all_ about you and your other masters”

Chat twirled his fingers behind his back and sped up the clock an hour so it read 8pm

“It’s already sooo late, don’t you have to go to bed or something?”

“Awww… I only have a half hour before I have to go to bed!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you all you want to know in the morning”

“Are you going to go to bed too?”

“I’m not sleepy right now after being dormant for years, I haven’t used a lot of my powers so I’m going to go out and explore this new century to see what I’m up against.”

“I can show you; we can explore together and find more treasure”

“You can’t go with me! A child should not be out in the dark, you need to be asleep; surely your parents don’t let you wander around in the dark by yourself, too?”

“No, but I bet if I tell them I’m going with you, they’ll say it’s okay”

“I didn’t think about that, in fact, why don’t you go ask them right now?” giving the girl a fake hopeful expression.

“I will!” she giggled as she ran down the stairs.

While Marinette was downstairs, Chat took the time to look around Marinette’s pink room. He saw many kid’s books but not many dolls. The only ones she had was the one he made with his magic and the other was missing an arm, some hair and it looked pretty old.

Marinette made her way back upstairs slowly and instead of looking at Chat, she threw herself face down on her bed and cried.

“What’s wrong master?” he asked as if he didn’t already know.

“My parents said I couldn’t go with you, they said kids my age can’t go out late at night because it is too dangerous”

“But, didn’t you tell them that you would be with your uh… Imaginary man, boyfriend?”

“Yes, I told them and they said imaginary man boyfriends and imaginary worlds are safer than real worlds and it’s okay for you to go, but is not safe for me and I can’t go”

“Well darn, master, I feel really bad that I’ll be all alone and you can’t go with me, maybe next time or when you’re _older_ ” Chat shrugged his shoulders, turned away from her and plastered a huge grin on his face.

Marinette was so upset over not being able to go that she turned over and closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was sound asleep.

The Jinn transported himself from her room to the street outside with a flick of his wrist. He was amazed at how tall the buildings were and all the cars that was moving around. He dropped his child appearance and became the grown Jinn he was. He also changed into regular sweat clothes with a hood to blend in.

“Greeting human female, can you tell me what date this is?”

“Excusez-moi?” _(excuse me?)_

“What sorcery do you speak!” Chat stepped back to ready his cataclysm for battle.

“Vous etes si beau” _(you’re so handsome)_ she blew him a kiss and ran off to her friends across the street that was looking for her.

“What kind of demons are in this century and what did she blow on me?!” Chat conjured up a mirror to look at himself but of course he saw nothing.

With a rub across the mirror, it disappeared. He continued his walk until he saw a paper with writing on it and he picked it up to look at it.

Paris France June 20, 2017

“Oh… I haven’t been here in 1100 years, my has it changed and so has the dialect” Chat looked all around.

“Hey buddy, give me your money and you won’t get hurt… _much_ ” the masks robber pointed a gun

“So, you’re looking for wealth?” Chat’s face began to get angry

“Isn’t everybody?!” The robber pushed the gun into Chat’s shoulder “Now give me all your money or die!”

“You are not my master, but this once I will give you what you deserve; do you accept?”

“I do accept everything you have, now hand it over!”

Chat called on his cataclysm and held his hand out with fist closed. When the robber held out his hand palm up to take; a single coin dropped out of Chat’s fist and into the robbers.

"What kind of joke is this!" The robber growled

"It's what you asked for, but I doubt that you will be around long enough to spend it!"

5 seconds later, the robber started coughing hard and quarters were coming out of his mouth to the point of choking. The robber clenched his chest and fell to his knees gasping for breath while still vomiting up quarters. Chat narrowed his eyes in anger and walked around the man, leaving him to his own demise.

About an hour of exploring the city and catching up with 2017s culture, food, humans and problems, Chat started to make his way back when he heard a cry and a scream. He went to see what the cause of the scream was and he found it, he boiled with rage.

“What the Hell!” he cursed.

It was his little princess master being grabbed by a man and pulled into an alley.


	3. 52 and 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette sneaks out and The Jinn has to rescue her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains trigger warnings for Child pedophiles and people who take advantage of children. Don’t read if this is sensitive matter to you even if nothing really is described in this chapter and only talks about it.

 

“She snuck out the house?!” Chat growled as he quickly hurried to the said alley. He pulled his hood up on his head so his face was barely seen.

“Ahh…you little bitch!” he threw the girl down and backhanded her in the face hard after she bit his hand that covered her mouth.

The girl lay motionless on the ground after being struck so hard.

“That’s better… I like it when children don’t fight” he licked his lips as he started pulling on her night shirt.

“What do you have there?” Chat questioned as he slowly walked closer to the man and his master.

The man turned to see the hooded person and smirked.

“I found her first, buddy… so get lost until I’m done; or you can have your turn when I’m all finished!”

“Well, here’s the problem, I already have claims to that child and it would be wise if you step away from her”

“Kids walk the streets all the time and offer themselves for money and food, so go find another to satisfy yourself!”

“So, you’re saying this child offered herself to you? because that’s not what it looked like to me!”

“Yeah, they all did… now get lost so I can have my fun!”

“Just one more question, before you have your … _fun_ ”

The angry man stood up with Marinette’s pajama top in his hand that he took off and turned to face the Jinn.

“Look, I don’t have time for 20 questions!” he yelled and tried to push Chat backwards but Chat didn’t move. He was like a solid wall.

“How many children… _offered_ themselves to you _?_ ”

“Hmm”, the man grinned as he looked back at the unconscious child ”She’s going to make number 53 and I remember every last sweet one of them!”

The man turned to face the hooded Jinn again and only saw green glowing eyes within the dark hood. Before he could back away from the Jinn; Chat grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up to his face and growled…

“Humans like you make me sick! You prey on innocent children to satisfy your own perverted lust and desires without caring what happens to them or their feelings; but today is not your lucky day and you’re going to be sorry you put your hands on her and the other 52 children!”

“Wh-what are you!” the terrified man spoke and tried to struggle from the grip of the Jinn. Chat only held him tighter.

“I’m your worst nightmare!”

Chat called on his Cataclysm and spoke as he laid his hand on top of the man’s head…

**_“To you and others this shall be done,_ **

**_what you did to the 52 and 1,_ **

**_Evil heart full of lust and disease,_ **

**_People will see you, but not perceive,_ **

**_you will cry but none will hear,_ **

**_You’ll want to die, you’ll cower in fear,_ **

**_forever alone and forever to be tired,_ **

**_cursed are you to be the object of your desire,_ **

**_cursed are you this way you shall stay,_ **

**_cursed you’ll be for the remainder of your days!”_ **

Chat let the man go and the man stumbled backwards. The man felt dizzy for a moment but shook it off.

“What did you do to me!” the man yelled

“By your own words, you took 52 kids and almost this one, and by those words you are cursed!”

“Well I don’t believe in curses and for what it’s worth, it was only 29 kids” the man retorted

“Doesn’t matter, you deserve your fate for even one child that you touched!” Chat walked over to Marinette and bent down.

“Hold on! I said she was mine!” the man looked at his hand that grabbed Chat’s sweatshirt. “Why is my hand so small? And why does it look like... a girl’s hand!” The man brought his hands to his face to get a better look.

When Chat picked Marinette up bridal style and stood up, he towered greatly over the man.

“How…how did you get so tall? And why do I sound like a little girl?!” The man panicked

Chat turned and looked down at the man…

“Because you look and sound like a 7-year-old girl now, but inside you are still that disgusting evil man that preyed on innocent little children”

“You turned me into a little girl? Why would you do that!”

“My power turned you into the object of your desire, I didn’t know what the object of your desire was, only you did; so, you can only blame yourself for the way you look!”

"Don’t you realized what could happen to me out here? I’m not the only guy out here that likes little girls!”

“I know!” Chat hissed at the cursed man without pity and walked past the now little girl.

“Change me back!” the man screamed with the voice of a little girl. “Come back, don’t leave me out here like this!”

Chat paused for a moment and turned to face the vile man.

“See, I knew you’d change your mind, so you’re going to change me back into a man and give me the girl, right?”

“No!!” Chat growled angrily. “Even now you burn for this child even after being changed into one! I just wanted to let you know that _after_ you’re taken advantage of 52 and 1 disgusting times, those who have taken advantage of you will also share your fate for as many as they hurt as well. Maybe one day it will all stop for good; You might want to warn your perverted friends… _if you can!_ ” with that, Chat turned and walked away.

“Oh, come on, I was only joking… I’m sorry!!” he yelled as the Jinn continued walking.

 

“Hello pretty, what are you sorry for? Would you like some money or food in exchange for a little fun?”

The cursed man turned around slowly and looked up into the face of one of the men he knew took more little girls than he did. In horror, he tried to run but the man grabbed his tiny little girl arm.

“Not so fast sweetie, I love that little dress your wearing” His eyes burned into the girl (cursed man) as he pulled her into the alley.

 

The Jinn teleported himself and Marinette to the front door of the bakery. It was obvious that everyone was asleep because all the lights were off. The Jinn craned his neck around and a swirl of magic overtook him and changed him into a police officer. Then he knocked on the door. A light came on and a few minutes later, Tom came to the door and opened it. He took one look at his daughter in the policeman’s arms and yelled… “SABINE!” as he ushered the policeman into the bakery.

“Tom?” Sabine rubbed her eyes “what’s wrong?”

Sabine gasped when she saw the police officer walking in the living room with Marinette in his arms.

“My baby!” Sabine cried. “Is she…?”

“She’s fine Madam, she was struck across the face by…a very bad man, but I assure you; he’s been severely dealt with and he won’t be hurting any more children”

“So, he’s in jail?” Tom questioned

“He’s in something far worse” Chat gave a one-sided smile

“I’m sorry, let me take her and lay her down, I was sure she was sound asleep in her bed; what possessed her to sneak out of the house after we warned her of the dangers out here!” Tom berated as he took his daughter from the police man.

“We can’t thank you enough for bringing her home to us and arresting that terrible man, Marinette is going to have a lot of explaining to do in the morning and she’s not going to like her punishment!”

“Madam, I’m sure after receiving a scare like that, she won’t do it again”

“Where is my manners? Can I offer you coffee and something to eat? We have hot dogs if you’re in a hurry or I made a big pot of meatballs and pasta and we have some leftover pastries”

“I wouldn’t mind some milk Madam but I do not eat dogs and animal’s… private parts!” Chat scrunched his eyebrows in mortification.

“You’re so funny, you must not be from around here”

“I just arrived fairly recently” he mused

Sabine ushered Chat into the kitchen and made him sit at the table. She warmed up two plates of meatballs and pasta and placed one in front of him with a tall glass of milk.

Chat froze when he saw the plate of _food?_ He called on his cataclysm…

“Do you despise me that much Madam after I saved your daughter’s life?”

“Of course not, Officer; I’m showing you my gratitude… how have I offended you and I’ll fix it?”

“You served me a bloody plate of male parts on top of yellow worms and you say that is gratitude?”

“My word! You’re serious?” Sabine chuckled “I’m not sure where you came from but we don’t eat worms, blood, or the male reproductive organs. That pasta is made from whole grain wheat, the red stuff is fresh pureed tomatoes and that meat is ground up from cow parts that are not from the reproductive organs”

Chat studied the woman for a moment and then called back his cataclysm. Sabine handed him a fork and he took it but he didn’t know what to do with it. He saw her take another fork and she dug into her own plate and started to eat. Chat copied her movements and soon he was eating too.

Tom emerged from the other room after putting Marinette to bed.

“Great food, isn’t it?” Tom chuckled at the policeman who looked to be inhaling his food.

Chat just nodded and kept eating. He hasn’t had anything to eat in 1100 years. Suddenly some white stuff was being sprinkled on his food and he paused to see what it was as the noodles hung from his mouth.

“Camembert” Tom smiled. “I think it gives the food a different flavor”

Chat tried it and his face lit up. “May I have more?”

Tom handed the officer the round canister and Chat took a large chunk and sprinkled it on his food. After he was done he drank some of the milk. Sabine placed an apple turnover in front of him.

“What is this?” he asked

“It’s an apple turnover we made this morning”

“This is not an apple! I remember apples being red and round, is this a new kind of apple?” Chat picked it up to inspect

Tom looked at Sabine with a questionable eye and she shrugged her shoulders in response.

“Just eat it and tell us if you like it”

Chat bit into it with caution and the sweetness took him by surprise.

“Oh, there’s little apples inside, is this how they grow on trees or did you make it?”

Tom and Sabine laughed. “Son, it would be better to show you than explain it.

“So, where did you find our daughter and how did you know to bring her here?”

Chat hadn’t expected to answer that question.

“I remember seeing her here when I was… helping someone across the street and… I found her walking the area close to that tall metal thing that touches the sky”

“The Eiffel Tower? How did she get all the way over there!” Sabine asked mortified “I’m so glad you recognized her and brought her back to us; a lot of children aren’t so lucky”

“Not a problem Madam, I’m just happy she’s okay and the bad guy won’t be hurting anyone else”

But it was a problem, Chat used more of himself than he wanted to after being freed. The meal he just ate was the first in 1100 years even though it only filled his stomach. But the curse he had to inflict on the man for the benefit of his master weakened him. Now he has to take something from her because something of him was given to her even though it was not of her choosing. But she caused the problem by sneaking out so therefore she cannot choose what he takes from her.

Chat was distressed inside, he warned the little human about giving him a name. It would have been a lot easier dealing with a much older human so he didn’t have to care what he took from them or worry about their feelings. Every one of his masters were greedy, selfish, evil and treated him harshly. So, he always took from them what would cause them the most pain.

This master has been different, she only wants to be around him, play with him, give him a place to live, calls him her man boyfriend, heck; she even snuck out of the house in the middle of the night to search for him, probably because she was worried.

He doesn’t want to take from her but he knows that if he doesn’t, his own power will force him to kill her in order to survive and correct the balance of the contract. So, the clock is ticking and he has 23 hours left to take something from her or else.

“Thank you for the food, I must take my leave now” the officer stood up with the glass of milk in his hand.

“Thanks again for returning our daughter, Officer...?”

“Plagg… you can call me officer Plagg, Madam”

“You’re a nice man, pretty brown eyes and black hair; do you have a girlfriend or wife and kids that you go home to?”

“Well Madam…I don’t look like this all the time and…”

“It’s Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng”

“Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng … I uh, just acquired a contract with a girl…” Chat looked towards the steps that led to Marinette’s room and drank the last of the milk.

“Oh Tom, isn’t it wonderful, he’s married”

Chat spewed out milk and coughed violently as it came out of his mouth and nose.


	4. I will take your…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette get's into more trouble, thanks to her Jinn

 

 

Once the Jinn waved goodbye to the Dupain’s and they closed the door, he dropped the police façade and put the leather clad boy back on. He disappeared and reappeared in Marinette’s room to see how she was doing. This would be a great time to take from her while she slept. She wouldn’t feel a thing and he could do it slowly as to not cause any pain. He looked her over, still angry about what that man tried to do, still angry that she was a child, and still angry that these were the rules he had to follow. He paced the room, occasionally glancing back to her sleeping form and picking his brain for the best option.

“Why couldn’t you have just stayed home!” he hissed quietly “Why did you have to name me!” he hissed again. She stirred and whimpered when her sore cheek touched the pillow. The sound she made only fueled his anger toward her and the man he had cursed. Not that he was mad at her whimpering from the pain per say, but because she put him in the predicament he’s in now.

The Jinn called on his cataclysm and stood over the sleeping girl. He spoke softly as he swirled the power between his hands.

**_Disobedient child, running around with good intentions_ **

**_You forced my hand at intervention,_ **

**_I will take the balance in your legs although they are small,_ **

**_And because of that, you will trip, stumble and fall._ **

After he was done speaking, he sighed heavily and then let the black swirl of power float down to disappear into Marinette’s legs.

As soon as her legs twitched, a small sparkle of light floated out of her legs and rose up into the air. He looked at it as it hovered to his eye level and he turned his head to look at her sleeping face.

“I hope you’ll understand that this is only temporary master and I had to do this”

With that, he grabbed the little sparkle in his hand and closed it into his fist. Immediately, he could feel his strength, power, and the balance restored.

“I’ll see you in the morning master” he whispered and disappeared.

 

The next morning…

 

(((THUMP!!)))

“Ouch!” Marinette grabbed her knee and whined and then whimpered at the pain that came from her cheek.

“Are you okay up there, honey? I could hear you all the way down here” Sabine yelled as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

“I’m okay momma…I just tripped over my feet and fell on my knee” She cringed with every word that made her cheek hurt.

“Okay, but as soon as you get dressed, your father and I want to speak to you about your little late night trip around Paris”

“Awwww Mann” … Marinette moaned

“What did you think would happen?” The Jinn appeared standing in her room.

“You’re here!” Marinette said excitedly “I tried to look for you last night when you weren’t in your room”

“Master, I told you I was going out to explore this century; you should have stayed home!”

“I couldn’t, you’re a kid too… I was worried about you” she covered her face with her hands, only to cry out in pain as she touched her cheek again. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Can you fix my cheek, Chat?”

“Is that your wish? Because I have half a mind to let you suffer the pain” Chat scolded. “You disobeyed your parents and you got yourself in a bad situation last night!”

“Please, I wish it… I don’t want to have a big, sore, dumpling for a cheek anymore” she rubbed her cheek. “I don’t remember much from last night, did you save me? How did I get home?

“Yes, I did save you and I’ll take the pain away from your cheek AFTER you talk with your parent’s, but the redness and puffiness will heal in time as to not draw attention”

“But I made a wish and you said I get what I wish for!”

“Do you want me to go away forever?”

“NO, I want you to stay with me!”

“Then, you have to follow the rules and stop forcing me to take from you!”

“You took my dolly?” Marinette’s eyes began to water “You promised!”

“I didn’t take the doll, child! I took… _something else_ ” he said softly as he looked down at her legs.

“Well, what did you take?” Marinette walked around her room a bit distressed, tripping ever so often, looking for any missing items.

“It’s not important, you’ll get it back… _in time”_

“Marinette, can you come down now please? Your dad and I want to talk to you!”

“Yes mama” Marinette sighed as she looked at Chat briefly before going down the stairs.

(((Bump!...Thump!…Bump!)))

“Marinette! Are you okay?!” Tom ran to the girl’s side after she fell down the stairs.

“Ow!” Marinette whined as she rubbed her head. “I don’t understand Papa; I walk down these stairs all the time but since this morning, my legs feel like jelly”

“Could it have anything to do with you running around Paris in the middle of the night when you should have been in bed?” Tom scolded as he helped Marinette up off the floor and they all went to sit on the sofa. “The cheek looks pretty bad, that man really hit you hard” Tom looked at her cheek.

“I’m sorry Papa, I was…”

“Don’t tell them you left to look for me” Chat appeared suddenly in the middle of the room. Marinette narrowed her eye’s and yelled “But it’s the truth!”

“Yes, you running off in the middle of the night is the truth, young lady! we want to know _why_ you did it” Sabine questioned

“If you tell them, they won’t believe you and it will only make your punishment worse!” Chat stared at the child and crossed his arms.

“You know, it’s all your fault that this happened!” She argued back at him

“WHAT? How is it our fault, Marinette! We told you how dangerous it was out there for kids and you disobeyed us and got yourself in trouble! If it wasn’t for that nice police officer who stopped that vile man, you wouldn’t be sitting here now!” Tom stood up and yelled.

“Careful what you say master… they can’t hear or see me, remember?”

“Just shut up!” Marinette yelled “You’re just making things worse!”

Tom and Sabine gasped and Chat’s eyes got big when he looked at her parent’s faces.

“Oh boy, I don’t think I’ll stick around for this!” Chat craned his neck and disappeared.

“How dare you speak to us in such a manner, you have a month-long punishment and the only thing you’re allowed to do is go to school, come home and work in the bakery so we can keep an eye on you!”

“But Papa, I wasn’t talking to y…”

“Save it Marinette…” Tom raised his hand “I think you said enough!”

“Mama?” Marinette pleaded with tears in her eyes

“Marinette don’t! you heard your father” Sabine turned away from looking at her.

Marinette began to cry and she put her head down. “Can I at least ask you who the police officer was and what he looked like so I could thank him if I see him?”

“His name is Officer Plagg, he has Black hair and kind brown eyes and if he didn’t see you around the bakery, he would have never known to bring you here” Sabine said with a breaking voice. “You’ll never understand the pain you caused us last night and now”

“Go to your room and write 5000 times; I will never disobey and disrespect my mother and father ever again!”

“Yes Papa” Marinette stood and made her way back up to her room. She got her notepad out and began to write as she sat on her bed occasionally sniffling.

“Would you like for me to fix your cheek now, master?” appearing at the other end of the bed

“…” she turned away from him

“Master, I’ll take the puffiness away too, if you wish”

“…” she ignored him.

“This is all your fault, you know…you should have just listened!” He turned away from her.

“Why couldn’t _YOU_ just keep quiet while my parents talked to _ME!_ ” she yelled after facing him.

He turned back around to argue his piece. “I was only trying to keep you from getting into more trouble! What do you think they would have said if you told them you snuck out last night because you were looking for your _imaginary man boyfriend?”_

“I don’t know, but hopefully they would have believed me! Besides, you didn’t save me last night, an officer Plagg did and I’m going to find **_him_** and thank **_him_** for helping me!” She rolled her eyes.

“Well, master; good luck finding officer Plagg and by the way, I believe they would have thought you were out of your mind and burned you at the stake for being a witch or locked you away for being…uh, what’s that word I heard on the street last night again; oh yeah… **_crazy!”_**

“People don’t burn people at the stake and there are no witches around here, dummy!”

“They would have still thought you were mental and would have taken you to a warlock to cast a spell”

Marinette shook her head. “You really need to watch television to see what’s going on in the world”

“What is tel..i..ve..shon?” he questioned

“It’s television, or T.V. for short” Marinette used her remote to turn on the T.V. and Chat jumped off the bed in shock yelling “Sorcery!” and destroyed the t.v. with his cataclysm.

Marinette’s mouth dropped open and her head whipped around to stare hard at the boy. “Fix it now!” she scolded

“But it was evil! I saw humans trapped inside of it and other humans stood by and just watched them; some humans even laughed at them, Why would you want …”

“I wish… for you… to fix… what you broke!”

“As you wish, master” Chat closed his eyes and held his hand over the crumbled T.V. and spoke.

**_“That which was before, shall now be restored”_ **

Before Marinette’s eyes, a swirl of black and green flowed over the pieces and the Television was restored.

“Marinette hit the power button and the T.V. turned on to her delight. “Now just sit there and watch it, Chat… it’s not evil”

Dejectedly, Chat still backed far away from it and did as she said.


	5. Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette turns 8 and a foe or two crashes her party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, I just wanted to let everyone know that Marinette will age up quickly in the next couple of chapters. the first few was just a baseline for getting to know the Jinn's and Marinette relationship and how it will change once she's older which is going to be a lot more interesting between the two. I also wanted to stick Chloe in this chapter because this is going to be her long standing reason for hating Marinette

A few months had pass since Marinette was on punishment. Chat was getting along better with his master, but that didn’t stop the girl from still treating him like he was her man boyfriend.

“You’re going to have fun at my birthday party, Chat… everyone from school is going to be at my party; it’s going to be at the park”

“How will I have fun at a kid’s party? Will it have some 2000-year-old wine there?”

“No silly…kids don’t drink wine”

“I told you before, master; I’m not a kid”

“Can you at least _try_ to be a kid for me?” she pouted

“Sure, but I can’t wait until you grow up so we can at least stop playing with dolls”

“You never know, I might just play with them… _forever_ ”

“If I could be killed I’d ask you to kill me right now”

“You can’t be killed? You’re so lucky”

“Well, I can be killed but not in the traditional sense like humans, besides; living in servitude for thousands of years is far from lucky” Chat pondered for a moment before continuing. “If this servitude wasn’t so lonely, if I had someone to share it with… then I would feel lucky”

“How about if I live with you for all eternity so you won’t be lonely?”

“How about I tell you right now how I can be killed!”

“You just wait until I get older, I’m going to turn into a beautiful lady and you’re going to regret being mean to me”

“Orrr, not!” Chat mumbled under his breath.

It’s the day of the party and Marinette’s turning 8 years old. All of her little friends are there and she’s happily playing with them in the park. The Jinn is watching all the kids run around to his annoyance and feels a bit regretful when his master stumbles and falls in front of her friends. She’s done that three times already but who’s counting. The little blonde girl that showed up uninvited to the party was more irritating than all the little humans put together. Who was she again? Oh yeah, Chloe…the daughter of the man that’s running for mayor. “I’m so glad that child didn’t open my prison” The jinn murmured under his breath. She made fun of his master every time she fell and it was getting on his nerves. “Maybe I should pretend to be another kid and tell her to stop being mean!”

The Jinn appeared, transformed into an 8-year-old boy with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. He casually blended in with the children and watched the blonde as she spoke to her partner in crime, Sabrina. Chloe took one look at him and walked over with Sabrina.

“Hi cutie, what’s your name, age, and how do you know that loser?” Chloe smirked and Sabrina only giggled

“Hmm, your name is Chloe, right?” The Jinn pressed

“See Sabrina… everyone knows me and my father isn’t even Mayor yet” Chloe flicked her blonde locks like a runway model.

“My name is… _not important_ and my age is… _not important either_  and you’re a brat for picking on the birthday girl!”

“I’m a what?! How dare you!”

“You…are…a… brat! And if I see you talking bad about the birthday girl again, I’ll make your fancy hair fall out!”

Chloe gasped and then slapped the boy Jinn across his face. “Don’t ever say such mean things to me again and don’t ever talk bad about my beautiful hair! My daddy let me spent hours at the salon to get it this perfect so I can keep winning the kids beauty pageant; I won 5 years in a row you know, thank you very much!”

“You shouldn’t have done that, little human!” The Jinn snarled as he touched his face. “Only my master is allowed to touch me!”

“Listen to that Sabrina? He called me a little human and he has a _master,_ like he’s some sort of slave! Are you a slave? Go fetch me some birthday cake, slave boy!” she cackled loudly.

“Instead of birthday cake, how about a present?”

“See Sabrina, I don’t even know his name and he adores me enough to give me a present!” she looked at the boy with a grin. “So, hand it over and I hope it’s big and not something small and stupid like Marinette’s gifts!”

The Jinn place his hand on Chloe’s shoulder…

**_Child full of venom and spite, who regards only her beauty, and being right,_ **

**_Make-up and concealer, you will always need, and an extension or two or maybe a weave._ **

“What the heck was that!” Chloe pushed his hand away “Did you just say something about my hair and my face?”

"Maybe" The Jinn smiled and walked away.

“Uh… Chloe?”

“What is it Sabrina!” she turned to the girl and saw her holding up some strands of blond hair.

“Ahh!” Chloe screamed and when she looked at her clothes, she saw more hair strands. She touched her hair and a patch of hair fell into her hands. She screamed again and ran off to her father who then took her to the dermatologist.

“Hello, are you here for my party? You can play with me and my friends if you want too” Marinette gave the boy a sweet smile.

“I’m not exactly here for the party”

“It’s okay if you want to stay, you’re the second kid that showed up that I didn’t recognize from my classes and she’s really mean to me; she even told me she was going to kill me after she scratched my arm with some scissors and I don’t remember doing anything to make her mad at me.” Marinette wiped a tear from her eye.

“Oh? Who’s the other huma- kid?” The Jinn caught himself.

Marinette went to get the girl and brought her to the boy.

“This is Lisa, she said she actually saw me last year and wanted to be my friend, she said she was looking for me all this time”

“Wow, I actually know _Lisa;_ isn’t that right, _Lisa!”_ The Jinn stared at the Vile Pedophile and waited for him to answer.

“How do I know you?” Lisa inquired

“We met on the other side of the city, you know, by the alley of **_52 and 1_** … street?”

The pedophile froze, he didn’t think he would run into the person that cursed him again, but this was a boy, not the man with the glowing green eyes.

“Can you give us a moment birthday girl?” Lisa said sweetly. Marinette nodded and went back to her party.

“It’s you isn’t it!” The vile man spoke “How is it that you’re a mere boy!”

“I can be any form that I choose to be, why are you looking for her when you should be staying away _and_ you attacked her with scissors?!”

“Because you and that girl ruined my life and I’ve searched high and low for her so I could get my revenge!”

“How did _she_ ruin your life?”

“This would have never happened to me if she didn’t cross my path! I’ve had horrible things happen to me! Things I couldn’t stop! Unimaginable disgusting things! And I watched those men turn into little girls and little boys and monsters right before my eyes and they begged me to change them back, they screamed and pleaded to die and even tried to kill me! I’m starving out here, no one wants to help me! Some see me as a rich business man who doesn’t need free food, some see me as a gangster and run away, and the other pedophiles see me as a pretty little girl who wants to use me and it’s all her fault!”

“Why does the predator always blame the prey? Why couldn’t you be nice and just return her to her family unharmed? Now you will suffer and even worse fate for attacking her!”

“There’s nothing worse than what’s been happening to me!”

“I can tell you that there are far worse things out there!”

“Oh yeah, name one!”

“Because you cut her…” Chat narrowed his eyes and his eyes glowed bright green.

**_“A thousand times over and a hundred times more,_ **

**_thorns and thistles will be at your door_ **

**_A thousand cuts,_ **

**_a load of pain_ **

**_and all this shall be done_ **

**_while your other curse remains!”_ **

The vile man gasped and looked over to the birthday girl and then back to the boy. “What are you? a god? An avenging angel or something?

“I’m something… something you shouldn’t mess with” The Jinn’s eyes began to glow brighter and the man-girl stepped back. “The next time you come near her, you will spend some time in space learning how to breathe!”

“I-I’ll stay away from the girl! Y-you won’t see me again!” Lisa hurried off as fast as she could.

“What happened to Lisa?” Marinette Inquired when she saw Lisa running away “Did she go home?”

“Lisa had somewhere to go, she wasn’t really here to be your friend as she said”

“She wasn’t?” Marinette got sad

“No, she was never a very nice _… girl_ ”

“Are _you_ nice? Are you going to stay for my party? I’d love to have you here, I have a friend (she whispered) he’s my man boyfriend but I think he’s invisible right now, so you can’t see him” she covered his ear while whispering so no one else could hear.

“Oh?” The Jinn pretended to be shocked. “Is he around here? I’d like to meet him”

Marinette looked around and didn’t see Chat Noir and frowned. “I don’t see him anywhere, I like him a lot so don’t tell him!” she giggled “he makes me mad sometimes but I’m going to marry him one day”

Chat eyes got big and groaned as he slapped his hand to his face. Didn’t she know how much she drove him insane? How could she possibly think getting involved with a Jinn would end well.

“If he’s an invisible man boyfriend, how are you going to marry him and you’re just a kid? He might find someone else before you grow up ya know”

“I don’t know, but I found him first and I’m never letting him go, we’re going to have three kids and a hamster”

Before Chat could growl a curse, the girl pulled his hand to join the party when she heard the birthday song starting to play over the speakers.

Everyone surrounded the birthday girl and started to sing. Chat slowly crept back from the crowd and when no one was looking, he disappeared.

“Make a wish Marinette!” the kids yelled

“I wish…” she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and blew out her candles and everyone cheered.

“What did you wish for, Marinette? Her friend Alya asked

“I can’t tell you, I have to tell my…” She looked around again for Chat and she still didn’t see him. “if I tell you then it won’t come true” she corrected.

“Awl…you’re no fun” Alya crossed her arms. “But you’re my friend anyway” Alya patted the birthday girl on her back.

The party came to an end and everyone went home. When she arrived in her room, Chat was sitting on her chaise.

“You didn’t come to my party, like you said you would” Marinette put her head down.

“I was there!” was Chat’s simple reply.

“I didn’t see you, you couldn’t have been there because I looked everywhere!”

“I was there, princess… I was there when Chloe suddenly left holding her hair, I was there when you blew out the candles on your cake and I was right there when Alya wanted to know what you wished for; what is your wish master?”

“So, you _were_ invisible the whole time?”

“I was invisible not all of the time but _most_ of the time… so what is your wish master?” he asked again.

“Oh, thank you Chat!” Marinette threw herself at him to give him a hug and peck on the face.

“Whoa!... Chat held his arms up defensively in front of his face. “You can’t kiss me!” Chat panicked “Don’t **_ever_** try to kiss me!” he repeated.

“Why not?” Marinette had tears in her eyes now.

“You just can’t, okay! It’s just too dangerous!” he yelled but after he saw her quivering lip and the hurt in her eyes, he softened his voice. “But a small birthday hug is fine”

Chat gave the girl a small birthday hug and quickly pulled away. He wasn’t going to let disaster fall on him like it did his fellow Jinn friend 3200 years ago. It hurt Chat and the other Three Jinn’s that were left to have to ban together to destroy the Jinn that lost control. He caused many volcanos to erupt and massive tidal waves, all because the human that he had a contract with was killed by accident. She didn’t know it was forbidden to kiss a Jinn, and when she found out what could befall the world, she agreed to accept the consequences. On her way to the mysterious destination, she walked through and open field and was trampled to death by some runaway bison. Only the contracted person can balance the Jinn. No matter how hard they tried, no matter how many females that looked like his master were presented before him, every Jinn knew their true master. The Jinn fought the change as hard as he could that overtook him but eventually in the end, nothing could be done for him any more, so he was destroyed.

"Chat?"

"Yes, master?"

"For my birthday wish..."

Chat looked at the little human expectantly, ready to grant her wish.

"I wish...I wish I could make you happy so you're not mad at me all the time"

"You wish is my com..." Chat paused at stared at the little human with the sad face. He felt like a fool, he was only looking at the girl as any other annoying human child. But she was more than that and she constantly tried to be nice to him and everyone else.

"Princess, master, Your wish is granted, but I want to tell you that you do make me happy; I just refused to see it and I'm sorry, you're not the reason why I get mad, it's my short comings, I won't let it happen again"

With that, he granted her another wish and also gave her another hug.


	6. Age 12 and puberty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette hits puberty, Chloe's up to no good, and someone is watching.

 

 

Fast forward 4 years and everything is going well with only minor problems between Marinette and the Jinn.

“Ew…are you dying? Am I about to be sucked back into my prison?”

“I’m not dying, what are you talking about?”

“You have blood all over your pants”

“Oh… I guess I’m a woman now, and we can…”

“Hold on a second, master…you’re only 12, you’re not a woman”

“I am too, a period means I’m a woman and I’ll be able to have kids someday, haven’t you notice how big my boobies are now?”

“Boobies? What are… _boobies?”_

Marinette lifted up her shirt and showed the Jinn her bare breast and he quickly turned around.

“What the heck are you doing?!” The Jinn snapped while his back was toward her.

“You said you wanted to know what Boobies were so I showed you”

“Couldn’t you have just drawn a picture or something!”

“Maybe” Marinette laughed as she went into the bathroom to clean herself up and gave her mom the news that she was a woman now.

“Why did a girl open my box? Whyyyyyyyy-ahhh!” Chat moaned to himself and covered his face with his hands.

Marinette returned to her room and the Jinn was sitting on her chaise.

“So how long will you be… _not dying?”_ the Jinn peeked through his fingers to see if the coast was clear.

“My momma said about 5 days”

“How can you live after bleeding for five days, surely you won’t have any blood left after the first day”

“You’re 5000 years old and you never learned about periods?”

“Isn’t a period at the end of a sentence?”

“Well yeah, but a period also means a girl is turning into a woman”

“Oh… well you’re the first young female master that I’ve had, I only had men as masters and no one talked of such things and they always sent me away when their female visited them”

“I bet they were jealous of you”

“Jealous? I don’t understand”

“Jealous means that maybe they wanted what you had like your looks or power, maybe they were scared that if their girlfriends saw you then they would leave them for you”

“I don’t believe that”

“Okay, then tell me what your last master looked like and what his lady looked like”

“Well, he was almost bald with white hair, his skin was hanging off his bones, he walked with a stick and he smelled like he leaked fluid all the time”

“You mean he smell like pee” Marinette laughed

“Yeah” Chat laughed “he smelled very much like _pee_ ”

“And what did the lady look like?”

“Humm…from what I could see from afar, she had long wavy dark brown hair, her skin was like smooth cream and she dressed like a queen; she always seemed sad and never wanted him to touch her, she seemed to smile at the younger soldiers”

“Yeah… he was jealous, I bet you’re handsome as a grown man and he was afraid that she would leave him for you”

The Jinn blushed.

“Chat, what do you look like as a grown man? You always age at the same time as I do and you never let me see your face behind that mask”

“I can’t show you since it wouldn’t be appropriate, but if you were an adult who opened my box then I would have appeared as an adult and never as a child; as an adult, I’m still not allowed to show my true face so I change to look like different people, it’s a lot easier to relate that way.”

“Don’t you get tired of wearing it? A mask I mean.”

“I don’t wear it _all_ the time, I don’t wear it when I sleep, and I don’t wear it when I change into a different person”

“Have I ever seen you as a different person?”

“Yes”

“When?”

“I was the officer that brought you home, the _officer Plagg”_

“That, was you?”

“Yes” Chat didn’t want to mention that he was also the boy she spoke to about Lisa at her 8th birthday party”

Marinette stared at Chat with disbelief, she wanted to cry. She looked for Officer Plagg for 5 years. She called every police station around and they all told her that there was no Officer Plagg.

“I wish for you to show me” Marinette’s lip quivered

“As you wish, Master”

Chat stood up and closed his eyes. He craned his neck and a swirl of magic flowed around him. When it fell away, Officer Plagg stood before her.

“Is…are you really the officer who brought me home?”

“Would you like me to prove it to you?”

“Yes” Marinette looked hopeful.

“Alright, go downstairs and wait in the bakery”

Marinette did so and a few minutes later officer Plagg walks in the customer door.

“Tom, look who’s back, it’s officer Plagg!” Sabine said excitedly.

“Why hello, it’s nice to see you again after all these years” Tom shook the officers hand.

“Nice to see you as well, is this your daughter? She’s gotten so big!” Chat winked at his master.

“Yeah, that’s our little trouble maker, the same one you found and brought back to us five years ago”

“Has it really been that long? It’s seems like it was just yesterday, but then to me, 5000 years could seem like a day”

Marinette ran over and hugged officer Plagg around his waist. “Thank you Chat” she said in a low tone so that only he would hear.

He bent down and hugged her back, “you’re welcome, princess”

“Aw, isn’t that sweet, Tom? officer Plagg, you must have dinner with us”

“Sorry Ma’am, I have to be somewhere but I’d love to come back some other time and take you up on that offer”

“You can come back anytime and while you’re here, you can take a Danish and a croissant if you want, dear”

“Ma’am, you’re too kind”

“Marinette, say goodbye to Officer Plagg, you should be getting to school now”

“Mama…” Marinette’s face fell. “Can I stay home today? Chloe won’t leave me alone”

“Now I already told you before to just ignore the poor child and she’ll stop bothering you”

“I tried that Mama and it doesn’t work! She still bullies me and blames me for something that happened to her at my 8th year birthday party!” Marinette looked toward the ground. “I don’t even know what happened and I don’t remember even inviting her to my birthday”

Officer Plagg got down on one knee and faced his master. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up. “It wasn’t your fault, princess” he spoke softly to the girl. “How about I walk you to school and be your bully guard?”

“I’d like that” Marinette smiled and ran to get her belongings

“Officer, you shouldn’t…aren’t you busy or something?”

“Ma’am, what kind of police officer would I be if I stood back and let an innocent person get bullied?”

“But Chloe Bourgeois is a child herself and her father is the mayor, Marinette is going to have to grow a thick skin sooner or later”

“You’re right Ma’am, if you don’t want me to interfere, then I won’t. She just seemed so happy when I made the suggestion”

“I’m ready!” Marinette beamed as she looked at her mother and then to Officer Plagg.

Mrs. Cheng looked at her daughter and gave in. “Just this once, Marinette… Officer Plagg is a busy man”

On the walk to school, Chat decided to tell his master what happened to Chloe at her 8th birthday party. “I cursed her for laughing at you when you fell down. She was mean, she made fun of you and your presents, and she only thought of herself! I placed a curse on her hair and her face after she slapped and insulted me”

“Well, I guess that explains it” Marinette looked at Officer Plagg. “I don’t blame you after what she did, but she shouldn’t be blaming me for what happened”

“Ooh, Marinette has a body guard today!” Chloe yelled for everyone to take notice. “Too bad it won’t do any good since my father’s the mayor and he can fire your police friend!”

Marinette put her head down and Chat took notice of her demeanor. He walked over to Chloe and knelt down in front of her.

“What’s it going to take for you to leave my _mas-_ friend alone? For you to get more pimples? To lose all that hair that took so long to grow back?”

“Who are you! and how do you know what happened to me at her party!”

“It doesn’t matter, but you should know, she had nothing to do with what happened to you and she didn’t even know the boy that you slapped across the face!”

“It doesn’t matter, she’s a loser and she deserves it anyway; all losers do!”

“How about you call a truce; you leave her alone and you won’t lose your _(ahem…)_ irritating voice”

Chloe’s face turned red with anger. “Who do you think you are, threatening me!” she ranted as she poked him in the chest with her finger. “Consider yourself fired from the police force as soon as I tell my father; which happens to be the MAYOR!”

Chat grabbed the finger that was poking him…

**_“Annoying child which demands to be heard,_ **

**_You bolster and cackle your every word,_ **

**_Humble you’re not, but humble you’ll be_ **

**_For every sound you make, will depart from thee!”_ **

“And not only that, my daddy is goi- to t-….”

Chat stood up and walked away from Chloe. Everyone was looking at her mouth moving a mile a minute but nothing was coming out. She opened her mouth wide and threw her head back as if she screamed but still no one heard anything. She grabbed Sabrina and shook her violently as her lips moved but Sabrina just looked confused and asked her to speak louder. Chloe pulled out her phone and started texting. Sabrina pulled out her phone and read Chloe’s text.

“You want me to what?!” Sabrina looked dumbfounded

Chloe pointed in the direction of the police officer and Sabrina obeyed.

She walked over to the Police Officer that was kneeling in front of Marinette and interrupted the serious talk they were having.

“E-Excuse m-me Sir”

The Jinn stood up and turned to face Sabrina.

“Yes? You’re Sabrina, right?”

“Yes, sir… Chloe asked me to show you this” Sabrina gave the police officer her phone.

“TRUCE! Now fix my voice!” was the text message.

“Chat snickered and gave Sabrina back her phone. “You can tell your friend that she’ll get it back in 24 hours and not a minute sooner”

Sabrina texted the information to Chloe and Chloe stormed off in anger.

“Master, you should be fine for the rest of the day, if she starts to bully you again, don’t be afraid to tell me”

“I…I wasn’t afraid”

“If you weren’t afraid, why did I not find out she was bullying you all these years until today?”

“Because, I wanted to show you that I’m powerful just like you; that I can fix problems”

“Master, you are powerful, you’re just a nice type of powerful and that’s a good thing. I on the other hand am a dangerous type of powerful and I make people afraid of me”

“I’m not afraid of you” Marinette spoke and the Jinn could hear the affection in her voice.

“You should be afraid of me, master…” The Jinn lowered his head and averted his eyes away. “You haven’t even seen all that I’m capable of”

Chat didn’t realize It, but for years he was being watched closely. By someone older than he was. Someone who knew what he was and all about a Jinn’s weakness. It was the same person that put the Jinn’s prison in the girl’s path so that she would be the one to open it!

 _“It's only a matter of time, my friend! Until I return the favor and get my revenge on you!_ ”


	7. Zorro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jinn is faced with new emotions and doesn't handle them well.

    It was Marinette’s sweet sixteen party and everyone showed up at the community hall in costume. Her parent’s catered and the Jinn granted her wish and decorated the hall to her liking. She was never one to overdo anything to cause suspicion, but as simple as it was, it still looked over the top expensive. Alya often asked her where she had the money or time to put something so grand together and Marinette would just shrug her shoulders and say and old friend was nice enough to do it for her. Yet Alya was no dummy, she was getting awfully impatient with the same answer when Marinette would never produce a name or a face of this _‘old friend’_.

The Jinn didn’t understand what was so special about turning sixteen. There was no change in the cosmos, no planetary shift, and no news of the end of the world. He’d been with his master for what… 9 years? Yeah, nine torturously, frustrating, emotionally charged, pull your hair out by the roots, years. The way he saw his master; in his eyes, she looked and acted no different than the 7-year-old that opened his prison all those years ago. She was the same girl that he granted wishes to even though surprisingly, she didn’t ask for many at all. So, he never paid the girl much attention and always disappeared to walk around Paris and play with the kittens at the pet stores. His fascination with the kittens started one year ago and that’s when his life became more complicated.  A lot of people always stopped him on the street and spoke of how handsome he was. Even Gabriel Agreste himself; A fashion industry tycoon that no one ever heard of, rose super-fast to stardom in a span of two short years; had his Limo pulled over next to him, begged to give him a job as a top model. The Jinn wasn’t a fan at all about vanity, in fact; it disgusted him! He’d seen wars fought, lives ruined, souls murdered or worse, all for beauty. So, he politely declined and went on his way.

The Jinn wanted to put a curse on the re-emerging annoying man but Gabriel never revealed what HE wanted for himself like power, greed, lust or anything the Jinn hated. In fact, Gabriel hinted on a few of their past run ins that he was trying to give _Him_ all those things by just working in the industry. The Jinn cursed the fact that he even decided to show his true face when he walked the streets. But holding up different transformation facades and staying invisible most of the time took a lot of energy, so he had to go all natural when he wasn’t around his master. That didn’t stop Gabriel from his mission to get the teen heart throb, he wanted to get this teen before his competition did. So, he hounded the Jinn every chance he could get until the Jinn gave in. The Jinn only agreed to model for a short time as a way to fight boredom of course. Gabriel didn’t care, he only saw the Jinn’s face on the cover of his next magazine. The Jinn was promised a hefty salary, fame, everything he could ever want. What Gabriel refuse to see or so the Jinn thought; was the twitch of the Jinn’s jaw and how angry and annoyed those things were to him. The Jinn needed none of that. The Jinn could conjure up whatever he needed within limits. In hindsight, the Jinn felt like he should have worn a hooded shirt to keep his sun blonde hair and emerald green eyes hidden in its depths from the people. How Gabriel Agreste suddenly appeared next to him every time he went for a walk was really surprising for a human; but, the Jinn pushed the thought away because it was just getting too hot for that and the sun on his face was good for him.

A part time job would be find to keep himself busy until his master called on him. A small complication arose when Gabriel asked the Jinn what his name was and about his family. Since the Jinn couldn’t or wouldn’t reveal it, Gabriel assumed he was a troubled street kid that had no one or place to go to and offered the teen a place to live at his mansion. He laughed and declined the housing and told the man to pick a stage name for the model industry under **_no contracts_** what so ever. Just a name for the magazine and Gabriel agreed.

When the first edition came out, his face was on the cover and in small print he was named Adrien Agreste, newest upcoming model and heart throb son of Gabriel Agreste. The Jinn only laughed and shook his head at the irony of the name Adrien. He took his first paycheck a year ago and paid for the food and supplies the pets shelters needed. Since then, to the Jinn’s annoyance, he had fan girls and guys seeking him out, throwing themselves at him, and even bleaching their hair and wearing green contacts to look like him. Gabriel wasted no time putting him on billboards across Paris and everywhere he looked, everyone had a magazine in their hands that had his face on it. Nothing that was printed about him was true of course. His age, who his family was, his likes and dislikes. It was all made up to appease the ever growing fan base. When the Jinn approached the headquarters to talk with Gabriel about toning the publicity down, he was out of the country. Well that’s what he was told anyway, and that was the norm for the next year as well. More photo shoots and more publicity and no Gabriel, only a memo and a messenger.

Now, at his master’s party, his master was among a large number of teens dressed in costume. He should have asked her what she was wearing because everyone had a mask on. He could figure out that she was in the red spandex outfit with the black spots and face mask only because of her rare blue-black hair.

“Wow, she looks really cute as a ladybug” the Jinn smiled. Then his eyes suddenly got big when Alya handed her what looked like a fashion book. His master squealed at the gift.

“Oh, that’s just great!” the Jinn groaned when he saw his master getting very excited over the newest fashion magazine with his picture on the front page.

“Did she?…did she just?…NO! she did NOT just kiss the face on that magazine!” The Jinn hissed to himself.

“Yeah man, Isn’t Marinette hot and her body rock-in? a teen dressed up with wings, a bow and arrow with hearts on them and a mask. “I’d love to hear her scream my name just once!”

The Jinn turned to face the teen that walked up next to him. “You are?”

“Call me Dark Cupid and from the way you’re dressed I’d say you’re... Zorro?”

“Sure!” The Jinn whipped out a fencing Sabre from under his cape and pretended to cut a large Z in the air.

“That fake Sabre is so cool man and that dark mask, Sombrero and cape really pulls your costume together.”

“It’s not perfect but I tried to get it as close to the one I saw on TV”

“Hmm, I don’t think Marinette knows just how much that red spandex costume is driving us poor guys insane!” Dark cupid bit his knuckle while staring at the Jinn’s master.

“I’ll say!” A voice sounded from his other side.

The Jinn whipped his head around to see a group of teen boys gathering around him while looking at his master.

“Yeah, she is hot…but I’d rather hear her moan my name, it’s so much more of a turn on with blue eyes like hers”

_(Are they really talking about my master?)_

“You guys don’t even have a chance, I hear she’s got a crush on some guy that doesn’t even go to our school”

_(She does?) the Jinn thought_

“What’s his name?” Max asked

“Don’t know, she only says she’s interested in him but won’t give any details other than the fact that he’s blonde”

“Well if she’s interested in blondes, I could dye my hair like Adrien Agreste”

“Yeah, but how long could you keep that up before your hair falls out; Adrien Agreste is a natural blonde!”

“I bet she’d go for him, every girl in Paris wants a piece of him; have you seen how she kisses every book his face is on? Do you think Adrien is the guy she’s tight lipped about?”

“Nah…but Have you heard how much she gushes about him? It’s sickening to see that hot babe wasting her time fangirling on someone so out of her reach!”

_(This is quite interesting, my master is attracted to the other side of me?)_

“She’d definitely go for you, Zorro… if you’re a real blonde of course”

“Who are you? You look like a?”

“I’m the Evillustrator, you know because I draw?”

“Oh, I thought you were a clown or something with the red hair… no offense”

“None taken”

“How about we make a bet?” Dark Cupid cut in.

_(a bet that has to do with my master?)_ the Jinn furrowed his eyes, not liking where this conversation was going.

“Kim, does everything have to be a bet with you?”

“Are you afraid to lose, Nathaniel?”

“You already said she likes blondes, what chance do I have?”

“Odds are none if blondes are her choice, but that would also mean that Kim and I don’t stand a chance either, only Zorro here does!”

“Max, would you just stop with the mathematical statistics!”

“Statistically speaking… “

“Shut up Max! I place a wager that whoever can woo her and get to third base wins bragging rights for a year but Zorro here can’t compete because he naturally has an unfair advantage over us!”

“How can you even make a bet like that with such a sweet girl!” Nathaniel snapped

_(Is Nathaniel romantically interested in my master?)_

“What’s wrong Nathaniel, are you afraid of a little competition?”

“Kim, I thought you were interested in Chloe!”

_(The spoiled Brat that bullied my master? That’s surprising)_

“I was but then I found out that she’s dating that Adrien model!”

**_(Wait, What?!)_** The Jinn turned to face Dark Cupid again.

“Really? She told you that?”

“Nathaniel, she tells everyone that, what rock have you been under?”

_(what rock has he been under? What rock have I been under!)_

“I’m just surprised that she can even get close enough to talk to him, I heard that when he’s on photo shoots the area is full of security and when he’s done he’s gone and no one knows where he went”

“He probably sneaks off to be with Chloe, she _is_ the Mayor’s daughter!”

(((Cough, Cough!))) The jinn slapped his chest. “I highly doubt that model guy would be (((Cough))) interested in her!”

“Wait! Zorro… are you interested in Chloe?”

“Will throwing up in my mouth and hanging myself be a good enough answer for you? Or should I just stab myself with my own Sabre?”

All the teens laughed but the Jinn was serious, He watched Chloe even after the truce between his master and her was made and she was still a mild pain in the ass. His master learned to stand up to Chloe which was an added help. His master also finally got her balance back that he took from her years ago. If she stumbled and fell now it was from her own clumsiness.

“Well, I’m going to ask her to dance!”

“Nathaniel, you have to get by her guard dogs first” Max hummed

“I see no animals in here”

The teens laughed at Zorro’s comment.

“Zorro, he’s talking about the Bubbler and Lady WIFI standing next to her”

“Is that…”

“Yup, her friends Nino and Alya; the only two you ever see her with” Max informed

“They’re not that bad” the Jinn voiced because he knew what kind of friends they were to his master.

“Do you even go to our school, Zorro? Alya is a beast and Nino is her leash! Sometimes he holds her back and other times he just stands back and lets that girl rip people apart”

“You guys are just going about this the wrong way! You have to treat her with respect and show her you care”

“Ha ha ha” The teens erupted into laughter.”Nathaniel, you are SOOO lame!” They laughed harder.

Nathaniel frowned and walked up to the trio cautiously. The Jinn looked on feeling quite strange and annoyed at the same time. If he didn’t know any better, he was silently wanting Nathaniel to fail, to be ripped apart by Alya.

_(No, I can’t be thinking such things, that is my master! I’m not allowed to feel anything! I’m not!)_

“Hello, ladybug…I-I drew this for you in honor of your sweet sixteen birthday party” He handed her the picture.

“Oh my gosh Nathaniel… It’s amazing!” Marinette smiled.

Alya took a step and stood between her friend and Nathaniel. “Yeah Nathaniel, real nice! Now move along”

“I-I was wondering if I could dance with her t-too?” Nathaniel stuttered.

Alya took another step up to Nathaniel’s face, now just a foot away.

“A dance huh?! Are you sure that’s all you’re after? Not trying to woo my best friend to get to 3rd base?!”

“Yes… I mean No! I mean I just want to dance! Nathaniel stuttered again

“Man, Alya must be freaking him out! Look at how red he is!” Kim smirked

The Jinn was feeling oddly satisfied seeing the interaction.

Alya looked over her shoulder at Marinette…

“It’s up to you, girl; he kind of looks harmless but you know what they say about wolves in sheep’s clothing.”

“It’s just a dance Alya…I’m sure he will behave”

The Jinn found himself clenching his teeth when he saw his master and Nathaniel heading to the dance floor.

“Oh my Gosh, he did it! He’s actually going to dance with Marinette!”

A fast song played and everything was fine. Then a slow song started to play and Nathaniel held one of her hands and put the other on her hip and Marinette put her other hand on his shoulder.

The Jinn watched Nathaniel’s hand brush against his master’s butt lightly and return to her hip. His jaw dropped at what Nathaniel did and the quiet cheers around him by the teen males. The Jinn narrowed his eyes, trying to think of a suitable curse but couldn’t come up with one because she wasn’t in real danger for him to act without her making a wish.

 When the song was over, Marinette kissed him on the cheek after he thanked her for the dance. Nathaniel had the biggest grin on his face and the Jinn was furious.

The Jinn’s eyes started to glow and he pulled his Sombrero down further to cover his eyes

“Statistically speaking, he now has a chance to get to second or third base with her now that he touched her butt and she kissed him on the cheek.” Max typed away at his iPad.

The Jinn whipped around to Max, snatched the iPad from his hands and threw it up into the air. At once, he whipped his Sabre out faster than a blur. A second later the iPad fell to the floor in three pieces.

The Group of male teens gasped as they watched Zorro return his Sabre to his side and storm off.

“Oh Mann… I thought that was a fake Sabre!” Kim looked around at the other teens who stood in shock. Max fell to his knees and cried as he picked up the pieces to his once beloved iPad and clenched it to his chest.


	8. " Orrr Not!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat is reminded of his words in the most horrible of ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is considered mature so if your not comfortable with nudity, don't read. later chapters might get a bit more heated

The Jinn’s demeanor changed and he didn’t like it at all. In all honesty, Chat didn’t know what came over him to cut up Max’s iPad the way he did. It was Nathaniel touching his master inappropriately that made him mad. But why should he feel mad in the first place? He was just his master’s servant and she could come and go as she pleased and even date people if she so desired. How many times since the day she opened his prison did he tell her he didn’t want her, didn’t like her, and a relationship between them was just not possible or for better words… _‘too dangerous’_.

 He didn’t want to remember those words she said to him long ago. Now curse his bad luck, he’s reminded of them every time he has to look at her now.

**_“You just wait until I get older, I’m going to turn into a beautiful lady and you’re going to regret being mean to me”_ **

And what was his reply that he mumbled under his breath?

**_“Orrr, not!”_ **

Chat groaned and ran his hands down his face.

**_“Orrr, not!”_ **

He shifted from his sitting position on her chaise.

**_“Orrr, not!”_ **

He stood up and paced her room back and forth trying to get those words out of his head.

**_“Orrr, not!”_ **

“Shut up, shut up… SHUT UP!” Chat gripped his hair and pulled, in his frustration he kicked over Marinette’s mannequin.

He turned invisible when he heard the trap door opening.

“Girl, that was an awesome sweet sixteen party! That ladybug costume you made had every guy at the party staring at you!” Alya squealed.

“I haven’t had that much fun in a long time, and for once, I didn’t have to worry about Chloe crashing my party”

“So, what’s up with Nathaniel? Don’t think I didn’t see him feel your butt, girl… everybody was talking about it!”

“Honestly, Alya… It actually caught me off guard, I was just too shocked at what he did to respond and then it was over just as fast.”

“But you kissed his cheek, why would you kiss his cheek instead of slapping him across his smug face!”

“I guess I was trying to be polite since he thanked me for the dance, he is still cute you know and he was bold enough to stand up to you and ask to dance with me. He drew a beautiful picture for me and I think he’s really shy.”

“Are you saying that…your starting to like him?”

“I don’t know, maybe I’ll know for sure after we go on our date Friday?”

“WAIT! You have a date with him and you didn’t tell me?”

“It was kind of a spur of the moment, he asked me as everyone was leaving to go home from my party”

“And you had to say… yes?!”

“Alya, he looked so nervous and I didn’t want to make him lose his confidence so yeah, I said yes”

“Mari, honey… a lot of boys out here have that problem as well as girls; you can’t say yes to every Tom, Dick, and Harry, that shows you sad puppy eyes!”

“I said he was kind of cute, I want to see what kind of guy he is”

“A wolf in sheep’s clothing, that’s what he is!”

“Well, I’ll find out Friday, won’t I!”

The Jinn dropped his head at hearing his master’s words.

“Hmm, I don’t remember my mannequin being on the floor” Marinette walked over to pick it up. She looked around her room to see if anything else was out of place.

“Chat?” she whispered low enough so Alya wouldn’t hear. “Are you here?”

When she didn’t get an answer, she went back to Alya.

“Are you alright Mari?”

“Yeah, everything is fine, can you unzip me?”

“Sure, you’re going to change?”

“Yeah, this costume is nice, but I’m super itchy now and I think I’ve had enough stares for one day”

Alya unzip the back of her costume and Marinette pulled the front down making her boobs bounce free. She hissed at how red and sore her skin was. She then shimmied out of the rest of it wearing only a thong.

“I knew you didn’t wear a bra, but for a minute, I didn’t think you had panties on either!”

“Why would you think that?”

“You were wearing spandex, Mari… spandex would show your panty line”

“Oh yeah, sure… that _is_ why I wore a thong”

“Mari, If I was into girls, I’d be all over you right now!”

“Well it’s a good thing you have Nino and you’re just as hot with a thong on as I am.”

“But Mari, you’re beautiful and you’re just as much model material as Adrien Agreste”

“I’m nowhere near model material, Alya! Besides, look at me, I look like someone who just got splashed with a bucket of hot water!”

The Jinn tried closing his eyes, he really did. But the girl was always walking close to where he was standing and he didn’t want her to bump into him. He never the less found himself staring at her bare boobs and ass and swallowed hard. Her hips made him want to grab them and her eyes…

The Jinn melted a bit thinking of them after those damn teenage boys pointed out how beautiful they were.

“Shit!” he mentally groaned when her boob nearly brushed his face when she stood on a crate to reach up to grab some lotion on her shelf. He backed himself up by her closet to get out of her way again. Marinette hooked her thumbs on the strings of her thong and pulled them down while bending over exposing her ass completely to him as well as part of her vagina as she stepped out of the thong. The Jinn closed his eyes again and exhaled while biting his lower lip. He couldn’t teleport now, it was too late. The green swirl of magic would be seen.

Marinette walked over to her closet door and the Jinn swore it couldn’t get worse but it did. His master was now completely naked standing in front of the mirror he just so happens to be standing next to.

He swallowed hard again and thought…

_(This must be what torture is, this must be what that Dark Cupid kid was talking about!)_ Men and boys in this era, in this time; have a lot of feelings to control. But then the Jinn thought about that evil Pedophile man. _(NO! there is no excuse! It’s all in the mind! They can control themselves and I can as well!)_

Marinette poured some lotion in her hand and began rubbing it on her breast to sooth the chafed skin the spandex caused. After she was done she gave herself a small bounce and watched her breast jiggle and then she gave them a small squeeze.

The Jinn wanted to die when he felt something between his legs twitching? Growing? Tingling? That was new! What’s going on?

“Alya, do you mind rubbing some of this lotion on my back?”

“Sure, but why do you even bother making stuff from spandex when you know it irritates your skin?”

“I like how smooth it feels and silk is too expensive and wouldn’t give me the look I was going for”

“Well you better come up with something else because your entire ass looks irritated!”

Marinette turned around to show her ass in the mirror so she could see just how bad her skin was.

“I had a feeling it might be bad because I was itching, but I didn’t think it would be _this_ bad!” Marinette groaned at the sight.

The Jinn could only close his eyes and bite his knuckle.

_(She’s your master.... She’s your master!... she’s your master!!!)_ he chanted in his head.

“Mari, maybe you should go soak in the tub with that other stuff your mom made for you”

“I think you’re right, no amount of lotion is going to fix this!”

“Alright, I’m going to go home and change while you soak in the tub and I’ll come back in a couple of hours if you’re still up to going out with me and Nino tonight”

“Okay Alya, thanks”

“it’s all good birthday girl… oh, and when I get back, I want to know what you thought about that Zorro guy”


	9. The devious Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat overhears Nathaniel and Kim making plans about his master and he doesn't like it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes my stories are OOC, but that's the way I like it :)

Chat was so relieved when Alya left and his master retreated to her bath. As soon as the coast was clear, a green and black swirl of energy encircled him and he was a second later on the sidewalk outside. He took off running as fast as he could to calm his heart and his nerves. It was something knew for a Jinn to feel such emotions and he didn’t know what to do with them. He ran for more than five miles thinking he could leave his thoughts behind him as if discarding trash; but you can’t run away from yourself or what’s inside you. It was taking quite a bit of energy to quell the feelings that arose in him and he didn’t have an inkling of a clue as to how to extinguish them. He decided a run to his favorite spot on the outskirts of the city was in order. Plenty of birds to watch with the sights and sounds of the water at the beach.  It was a much-needed mental distraction and hopefully erase the vision of his masters’…

 “Oh Mann!... Why is it so hard to forget!” the Jinn shook his head violently as if trying to make the images of his naked master fall out of his ears. He ran faster, taking the long way to the park, slowly feeling normalcy slip back in. “That’s better, a 5000-year-old Jinn is stronger than his feelings!”  Chat smiled and slowed to a jog, remembering all those thousands of years ago when he helped to destroy his old friend. He frowned at the memory, he always does, Jinn’s were not meant to feel these types of feelings, they are only meant to serve their masters. Jinn’s with out of control feelings are like ticking atomic bombs with only one deactivation code. He was not going to end up like his friend! He saw the beach park before him and the bench that awaited him. But just his luck or lack thereof was two teen boys deep in conversation sitting on his favorite bench under his favorite spot. From the serious looks of it; the conversation wasn’t good... One of the teens was Nathaniel and the other was Kim.

 

 

 

 

“I will not lose control, I’m better than him, my master might like him, I shouldn’t want to destroy him, these are not feelings a Genie should entertain, but I **_will_** go and find out what’s going on!”

The Jinn narrowed his eyes and disappeared. While invisible, he approached the two and stood close enough to listen.

“I’m telling you Nathaniel, you should totally do it! she won’t know what hit her! She won’t even remember anything!”

“Kim, I don’t want to slip a roofie in Marinette’s drink! Do you know what kind of trouble I could get into! It could even make her sick!”

“Come on Nathaniel! I want a piece of her too! She’ll just sleep it off, all you have to do is call me when you’re done and I can get a turn! Besides, she’s not interested in me and Max bailed after Zorro cut up his iPad; afraid it was some calculated omen and you are the only chance I have to see what she’s like!” Kim forced a couple of pills in Nathaniel’s hand.

“You’re just going to rat me out! I don’t know If I could trust you on this! What if you don’t wear a condom and she gets pregnant! Everyone will think it was me because I went on a date with her!”

The Jinn was boiling with rage! The same two from his masters’ party was scheming together to rape his master.

“Don’t be so melodramatic, Nathaniel… odds are just as great, if a condom breaks”

“Shut up Kim… You’re not helping!” Nathaniel glared.

The Jinn surveyed the faces of the teens, committing their words to memory. He listened intently as Nathaniel finally caved in, shaking Kim's hand as he agreed to the plan. He listened to the details of where it was going to happen, when it was going to happen, and what turns they fell in.  

 

       

 

 

The Jinn smirked when they started to depart, looking around to see if someone was listening or watching them. Not realizing he was less than 3 feet away from them the whole time.

The Jinn raised his hand to curse them, allowing the curse to build in his hand…But he pulled it back.

He crossed his arms over his chest as a thought came to mind as to how to handle these two teens. He didn’t want to take from his master this time without permission so he needed to get her to make a wish in a way that would allow him to unleash his fury on them. He had until Friday to get her to make a wish.

 

It was now Thursday evening and Chat was running out of time…

“Master…”

“Yes, Chat?”

“What are you doing Tomorrow?”

Marinette blushed and looked away. “Why do you ask, Chat?”

“I was just wondering if… if… Uh, if I need to…stand by to grant you a wish?”

“Oh Chat… you know if I need you for anything, all I have to do is say **_Chat I wish to speak to you_** ”

“I guess I was trying tooooo …. think ahead?” _(Why is this so hard!)_ he grumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Marinette heard Chat mumble something but didn’t quite hear it.

“I said, this era is bothering me more and more”

“Oh? Why would you say that? I thought you were getting along well now”

“It’s just…forget it master; I wouldn’t want to depress you with what I heard”

Marinette moved to sit next to Chat.

“Kitty, you can tell me; I’m not going to get all depressed about it. She raised her hand to grab some locks of his hair and curled it around her fingers as she always does to make the Jinn unknowingly melt under her touch. To the genie, it always went unnoticed to himself because she was his master and the only one allowed to put her hands on him.

“Master, what’s a roofie?”

Marinette’s eyes got big. “Chat, you don’t have roofies do you? Alya told me that guys try to put roofies in girls drinks to take advantage of them!”

“No, I don’t have them but, I kind of heard a couple of guys talking about it, planning to take turns on some poor girl after her date drugs her”

Marinette’s hand flew to her mouth in shock and her expression quickly turned to anger.

“I hate when guys do such cruel things!” Marinette stood up and stomped her foot in anger. She was furious. “Guys have no respect for a woman if they feel they have to drug and rape her to get what they want!”

The Jinn could feel the rage emanating off his master. He just needed to push a little more.

“Master, that’s…  terrible! The poor girl may not even know what they plan to do to her and how can she even report it to the police if she doesn’t even remember it happened?”

“This era is cruel, Chat… I’m sorry you have to see how bad the world has become”

 _(Come on master… don’t lighten up now!)_ “You know… even the justice system, from my understanding; lets the criminals walk free on lies and technicalities”

“That’s so true Chat” Marinette said in a sad tone. “If that was me, I’d hope that justice would prevail!”

“And If it lets you down and the criminals walk free; then how would you feel?” _(come on Master… tell me what I want to hear!)_

“I just hope it never happens Chat… I wish that those guys get what they deserve for even thinking about hurting that girl! Marinette huffed and put her head down without thinking.

 _(Bingo!)_ Chat smiled and seriously wanted to hug her. She made the wish and now he’s free to plant his curse. Later that afternoon, Chat teleported himself somewhere private to work on a curse fitting for two devious male teens.

 

                      

 

 


	10. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from the Jinn's past has been watching and planning

 

The Jinn; so engrossed in planning his strategy against Nathaniel and Max, doesn’t realize someone has been watching him. In fact, they’ve been watching him before his new master opened his prison.

_"Look at him my pet, concerning himself with petty matters! Jinn’s aren’t supposed to concern themselves with what decisions or plans humans make. Especially with trivial hormonal teenage boys!_

_I’m patient old friend, I’ve waited this long, I can wait a bit longer. I see how he’s slowly becoming fond of his master. I’ve even seen that spark of jealousy in his eyes when these human males look at her. The girl child that I put in his path. She’s grown up to be quite beautiful, I must say. That makes my revenge that much easier and sweeter!_

_She reminds me of my master that I lost on that fateful day so long ago. His is as equally kind, bashful, loving and has a desire for him; pfft… what a shame!_

_He thought he and the others Jinn’s destroyed me… he came close, really close, but not close enough. They should have stuck around and waited ten more minutes instead of hurrying off to their masters. They would have seen me re-materialize; They would have seen the monster they created!_

_They stripped me of my true appearance! They robbed me of my powers, and they stole my peace.  For that they will all pay!_

_Jinn Dusuu never saw me coming… his death stabilized my existence and allowed me to see facets of the future, and you want to know what I saw, my pet? Their destruction!_

_Just as I saw Jinn Nooroo’s. He tried to stop me… he tried to conjure up champions to fight at his side, the coward! but he was no match for me either! I took his power and now I have the flesh of a Jinn again, even if it’s not perfect and doesn’t look normal._

_Genie Trixx was sweet as honey… hmmmm, but I had to destroy her too, what a pity! I should have known she was vain, always the exception to the rule with her flamboyant attitude and always gazing at her reflection. I thought she would have accepted me, accepted the way that I look now, but NO! she stuck up her nose higher than the heavens in disgust and had the nerve to try and dismiss me! She won’t be missed!_

_Her death was slow and painful. his will be too. I took what made her beautiful and her essence that attracts; humans call it pollen, but whatever! I smeared it all over his prison! Don’t you see that’s why he and these human males are starting to find that girl so irresistible? When she touched his prison and opened it, she was infected. The funny thing about kids, they touch things and then they wipe their eyes, and they scratch their noses… I bet he didn’t even see the scratch on her hand; I did that! I had to make sure what I smeared on his box got into her blood stream. Wiping her eyes and scratching her nose was just a bonus of course. I could see the change in her DNA almost immediately; but, you know, humans and their life stages require years of patience._

_I however, didn’t expect the result to turn out this well! If she wasn’t a part of my plan, I would have kept her for myself! But such as it is, a human sacrifice is a human sacrifice and I’ve come too far to turn back now._

_After I’m done with him, I wonder what he’ll do to her… kill her? Try to make her his? He and I both know that’s not an option. Or will he allow himself to lose control and destroy everything? Maybe he’ll try to protect her and kill himself, but we know how hard it is for a Jinn to kill themselves. Maybe he’ll turn into something like me, another monster. Do you think I’m a monster, my pet? Well, he won’t be so fortunate because there won’t be any Jinn’s or Genie’s left to obtain the power he will need to survive. Dusuu’s power to see different future possibilities is amazing… but so hard to see which one he will choose. Doesn’t matter though… they all look promising to me!_

_He wouldn’t believe how easy it was to kill Jinn Wayzz! He was so slow in protecting himself, I guess that’s what happens when you’re so old. He just wasn’t as fast as he used to be!_

_Can you believe he begged for his life?! I just laughed! The old Jinn always did talk too much and he thought he knew everything! I guess I proved him wrong!_

_I was going to go after Genie Volpina before killing him, but I think I might play head games with her for a while first. Her illusions are what allowed them to get the upper hand on me. I thought she was my friend, I thought HE was an even closer friend, but he went along with the others in their plans to destroy me and he turned his back on me when I really needed him. He could have saved me but he doubted himself, doubted our solution to help me recover and he left my side and joined the others. After all the centuries and all the things, we did together, he was like a real brother, real family; I guess I was mistaken. I suppose that was also an illusion made by Volpina. You know what my pet? you my pet… are my only true friend!_

_I wonder if he’ll ever realize I’m the famous Gabriel Agreste! It took a bit of hounding him, following him, and pretending to get him to become a model for that ridiculous company. Thank you, my pet… for keeping me informed of his whereabouts. Always hanging out in the pet stores. I would have never guessed that he still had an affinity for kittens. Maybe I should have turned a kitten into a female?! maybe, but then again, she would have aged too fast as animals usually do and he would have been suspicious. I should have pressed harder for him to stay at my mansion. I could have fed him a slow poison and drained him of his powers while he slept, but his traditions are strong, he holds firmly by the code of the Jinn. To stay close to your master, be ready to grant their wish, asking for nothing, and be justified to take and to give. The code only works if everyone plays by the rules!_

_It’s a wonder he hasn’t recognized me under my disguise. I guess I’m not a full Jinn again yet. Jinn’s always knew when another Jinn or genie is close by. My disguise is clever if I do say so myself. A middle-aged fashion tycoon that knows so much about clothes and beauty. I don’t like wearing that awful suit. I hate that I have to change my appearance to fit in. At least I have enough power to cast an appearance spell. Ha! If I didn’t see billions of faces over the centuries I wouldn’t have known what these pathetic humans were attracted to. And clothes? I don’t have to wear those uncomfortable articles to know that the people in this area go crazy over something as simple as a sheet wrapped around a model! So shallow is this generation!_

_Even that child grew up to love it! I guess she’s no different than the rest. Would you like to eat her carcass after he’s done with her? I can only wonder if there’s going to be anything left of her to feed you with. Well that’s just one possibility in his future. It’s a shame that I even had to involve that girl in the first place. I couldn’t have that Nino kid open his prison, they would have been best friends and he would have freed him. Too many males, all males opened his prison… all males! Nino would have open it too if I didn’t hide his parent’s keys to their car. It’s so much fun hiding things in plain sight and watching how frustrated they get. They blame each other, yell at each other; some even get into fights! If people were more like Jinn’s, they’d see that none of those things mattered._

_Maybe they could even be like you, my pet. You don’t care, yet you’re loyal to me. You can come and go as you please, find food if you so desire, and you come back to give me company! I couldn’t ask for anything more from you. The perfect companion._

_They did me a favor you know that?  When they tried to remove me from existence, they actually freed me from being a slave. How ironic!_

_I guess that old human saying; what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger? Well I am the perfect example as to how true that saying is._

_What was that my pet? You want to know why I’m killing my old so-called friends if they did me this unexpected perk of being freed forever?_

_Well, I thought about it for a long time and in the end, it all boils down to one word… **Betrayal!**_

_They use to call me Jinn Felix but soon he will know my new name, he will say it as I take his power, he will say the same thing the others said, **Please forgive me Hawkmoth!"**_


	11. Getting ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are up to no good, Chat is furious, Alya knows best and Marinette is clueless.

Marinette was kind of excited for her date with Nathaniel. She wished her date was with Chat or Adrien Agreste instead but beggars can’t be choosey.  He really impressed her with the birthday drawing and has been super nice and respectful to her in school the days that followed. She was a bit concerned with Chat’s demeaner though. Ever since she started talking about her date with Nathaniel, she could see him tense up and then disappear shortly thereafter. She would just shrug it off as a ‘Jinn’ thing.

“Girl… do you really want to go out with him tonight? My senses are telling me you shouldn’t trust him!”

“It’s fine Alya; he’s been super nice all week”

“But he’s been hanging around Kim a lot and everyone knows that Kim is trouble; not to mention how Kim’s been eyeballing you like a piece of prime rib!”

“And how do you know that?”

“Because I usually pay attention to these things when he thinks I’m not looking?!”

Marinette exhaled and put her hand on her friend’s arm. “Look Alya… everything is going to be fine, I’m sixteen years old now and I can’t be afraid of life and what might be going through some weird guy’s head about me. You’ve been great watching over me and so has Nino. I want to be as strong and independent as you guys and I can’t do that If I can’t take a chance and do things on my own.”

“Okay, fine; but if he tries anything, anything at all, you’ll tell me, right?”

“Of course, I will”

The two hugged and then walked into a boutique to find the perfect outfit.

 

At a public bus stop where the Jinn was keeping a close eye on Kim and Nathaniel…

 

                                      

 

“So, Nath; big night for us!” Kim said with a grin.

“Uh, yeah… I guess so.” Nathaniel said a bit reserved.

“Wait, are you trying to back out on me?! You don’t sound so sure!”

“Look, I’ve been having some doubts about all this, Marinette is really nice and after talking with her this week in school, I’m not sure if I can do that to her.”

Kim started to get angry and grabbed Nathaniel by the front of his shirt and pulled him up to his face.

“Don’t think for one second that you’re going to back out now since we’ve planned this all week! I’ve been hyped up about this plan from day one and if you don’t keep your part of our agreement; I will make you wish you were never born!”

Nathaniel pushed Kim off.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to go through with it! I said I had doubts and that I wasn’t sure that I could do it! But; that doesn’t mean I won’t do it and when I see her tonight, I’m sure I’ll be ready!” Nathaniel snapped back.

“You better be! And you better be on time!” Kim said angrily as he crossed his arms.

“I know! 8pm at the room after dinner; I didn’t forget!”

“And the roofies?!” Kim questioned

Nathaniel pulled them from his pocket and showed them to Kim.

 “Happy now?!” Nathaniel glared

“I’ll be happy after you give them to her!” Kim glared back.

Chat didn’t need to hear anymore from them. He kept a close watch on the two all week to see if they would somehow, hopefully, change their minds about hurting his master. He had high hopes for Nathaniel since he was wavering but it was a farce; he was still going through with the plan. Chat watch their argument closely, then watched how they made up and fist bumped before Kim waved goodbye and left Nathaniel at the bus stop; going their separate ways. That was conformation enough to set his own plan in motion.

 

                                       

“These two won’t EVER forget what’s going to happen to them… I’ll make sure of that!” Chat murmured to himself.

 

Hawkmoth stood in the bus stop directly across the street; watching the two teens and his former Jinn friend.

 

                                       

 

“Do you think I should screw with his plans, my pet?” Hawkmoth asked as he watch the Jinn glare a hole into the back of Nathaniel’s head.

The hawk bobbed it’s head up and down repeatedly.

“Maybe, prevent him from saving his master in time from those two teenage boys?”

The hawk squawked a few times before bobbing its head again.

“I think you’re absolutely right; we’ll use kittens to distract him, he would definitely stop what he’s doing to rescue them from you and your appetite!” Hawkmoth cackled.

 

Three hours later…

“Girl you look amaz-zing” Alya cheered

“You don’t think it’s too much?” Marinette questioned

“Yeah… it’s way too cute for Nathaniel but perfect for a date with Adrien supermodel Agreste”

“This dress is cute, but what chances do I even have to score a date with that supermodel?”

“Girl, you should try to send him a fan letter…”

“Stop! What chances could _my_ puny little letter make it into his hands when he literally has fans all over the world trying to do the exact same thing! Plus, there’s way prettier girl’s than me he could have.”

“Well, Mari… I told you before that you’re beautiful, you won’t know how he feels unless you try”

“I’ll consider it later, right now I need you to help me with my hair”

“Sure, so do you want it up or down?”

“Hmm… how about you surprise me?”

“Okay” Alya cracked her knuckles. “You asked for it”

Marinette giggled at the dramatics. “I’m sure it’s going to look great, Alya”

 

Twenty minutes later…

 

                                         

“Oh wow, Alya… you outdid yourself!” Marinette beam as she looked at her hair and makeup in the mirror.

“Marinette… your friend Nathaniel is here!” Sabine called

“Just in time too it seems” Marinette smiled at her friend.

“Mari, it’s not too late to change your mind”

“Alya, I already told you, it’s going to be fine”

Alya sighed and walked with Marinette down the stairs to meet Nathaniel. He was deep in thought on the sofa and didn't realize the girls was standing next to him.

 

                                       

"A humm..." Alya made a noise, breaking his train of thought.

“Hello, Alya” Nathaniel greeted when he saw her. Marinette was behind her so he didn’t see her right away.

“Nathaniel!” Alya said coldly and ran a finger slowly across her throat before stepping aside for Marinette.

“Wow, Marinette… you look beautiful!” he said as he handed her some flowers.

 

                                       

 

“Thanks Nathaniel… you look really nice too”

“Thanks, shall we get going?”

“Sure, what’s the plans for our date?”

“Well, it’s a surprise; I hope you like surprises?”

“I don’t!” Alya said in the background, making Marinette sigh a little loud.

“I love surprises, Nathaniel… don’t you worry about what Alya said” Marinette smiled.

“I hope you’re hungry because I have reservations to the best food place around”

“Where? That hotdog place in the 22nd arrondissement?!” Alya snickered.

“Alya, please stop!” Marinette pleaded. “If he wants to take me to a hotdog place, I’m fine with that”

“Fine! I’m going home now and I HOPE you have a nice time; be sure to tell me all about it when you get home, Okay?”

“I will, thanks Alya”

Alya left the bakery, making sure she gave him a good eye roll and went home while Nathaniel smiled and left with Marinette.


	12. Cheers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel and Marinette eat dinner and Hawkmoth unleashes his plan

“Thanks for bringing me to this restaurant, Nathaniel… I hear it gets great reviews.” Marinette said with a smile.

“It’s nothing, and did I tell you that you look very pretty tonight?”

“Yes, Nathaniel; I think that makes 4 times now.”

“Hmm, I guess I’m just a little nervous, I’ve never been on a date before.” Nathaniel tapped the table nervously.

“You don’t have to be nervous, it’s just me, Nathaniel”

Nathaniel smiled at Marinette but froze when he spotted Kim sitting at a table by the exit door. After Kim made his presence known, he stood up and went to the men’s room, making sure he gave Nathaniel thumbs up.

“… aniel? Nathaniel, are you okay?”

“Huh… what?”

“I said are you ready to order?”

“Oh, yeah… Garcon!” Nathaniel snapped his fingers to get the waiters attention.

“Oui, sir… what would you like to order?”

“I’ll have the house special and a glass of red wine, por favor”

“And what would the pretty mademoiselle like?”

       

 

“You're very kind... the same for me, merci”

“Two house specials and two red wines coming right up!” The waiter said cheerily

While Marinette made small talk, Nathaniel only nodded and smiled. He couldn’t concentrate on anything that Marinette said. All he thought about was the way the waiter looked at his date, the way Marinette smiled at the waiter, Kim in the men’s room, and the plan. The arrival of the food and wine brought his attention back to the girl who sat across from him.

“Two house specials’, bon Appetit.” The waiter said as he put the food on the table. “Will there be anything else that you require, sir?”

“I believe this will be fine for now, merci.”

“Very well, I’ll check on you later.” The waiter nodded and left to check his other patron.

The two uncover their food and was pleasantly surprise with the chicken dish. It was quite good and the wine was delicious.

 

        

“I’m very impress Nathaniel, I didn’t expect all this.” Marinette smiled sweetly.

“Well, I figured that since this is my first date, I might as well do it right.”

The two ate and talked some more and Nathaniel's watch buzzed to alert him of the time from Kim. He had 45 minutes left before the next phase of the plan. He looked over at Marinette’s glass and noticed that it was empty so he called for the waiter.

“ I’ll be right back Nathaniel, I need to powder my nose.” Marinette smiled and left the table to go to the lady’s room.

“Sir, you need something else, oui?”

“Oui, two more glasses of wine, make hers with a bit of votka.”

"Votka?" The waiter furrowed his brows when he didn’t see the girl.

“It’s her birthday, she asked me to get it for her while she uses the bathroom.”

“Oui, sir!” The waiter nodded but glared at Nathaniel as he left the table.

The waiter returned with the drinks and put them on the table.

“Will there be anything else, sir?”

“Can I pay for the check now?”

The waiter handed him the bill and Nathaniel payed for it and added a hefty tip. He could tell the waiter was feeling a bit suspicious so a nice tip would portray that he was a nice guy, right?

From the look on the waiter’s face, he could tell that waiter in fact, didn’t buy it.

As soon as the waiter disappeared in the back to retrieve more food, Nathaniel took Marinette’s glass and dropped two pills in it

 

        

 

He stirred the drink until they dissolved and put the glass back on her side of the table and waited for Marinette to return.

Kim saw Nathaniel sitting at the table alone and walked quickly over to the table and put a piece of paper on it and just as quickly walked away.

Nathaniel opened up the note and read it…

**_Bring her to this new location. Room 37 Motel Petit_ **

Nathaniel ran his hand down his face and put the note in his pocket.

“Miss me?”

“Yeah, I thought I might have to rescue you.” he smiled

 

           

 

“Sorry, the ladies’ room floor was getting cleaned, I nearly pee’d myself” she giggled

“Well, I’m glad you made it back in one piece then.” Nathaniel smiled as he reached over to squeeze her hand. “That drink is for you by the way.”

“You brought me another drink? You shouldn’t have”

“I know, but tonight is a special occasion and I wanted to celebrate our first date and hopefully many more”

“Aww, that’s really sweet of you Nathaniel… cheers?” Marinette held her glass up and Nathaniel tapped his to hers.

 

         

 

“Cheers” Nathaniel smiled and they both took a sip.

The waiter looked over at the table and saw the two laughing and drinking casually. She looked okay so he continued with his job and he went about his business.

 

Chat watched the two from the bench outside. He made it so the waiter would place them by the window so he would get a good view. He didn’t want to just be invisible inside the restaurant because he’d have to avoid being bumped into and it uses too much power and energy. Before Chat could act when he saw Nathaniel drop the pills into the drink, he heard a mew.

He looked around and heard another mew and another and another. He found the first one in the bushes and the second one in a nearby tree. Before he realized it, he had already gathered up eight kittens. He looked through the glass and noticed his master looking uncharacteristically relaxed.

         

 

He took a step into the street toward the restaurant in anger and heard a hiss. He looked down at his feet and furrowed his eyes wondering where the two new kittens came from that he nearly stepped on.

The waiter saw the girls head flop back on the chair and the devilish look on her dates face and he sprang into action.

“Sir, stop right there!” the waiter held his hand out to block Nathaniel.

 

          

 

“Excuse me?!” Nathaniel replied.

“The girl, what did you do to her?!”

“Nothing, she’s just a little drunk, after all, her second drink was stronger than the first one she had... remember?!”

"No, no!... I only fixed her non-alcoholic drinks, you’re the only one who had wine!”

Nathaniel’s face paled and then turned red as he gritted his teeth. He was busted and he had to get out of there.

“Well, she must have had an allergy to something in your food!” Nathaniel spat.

“I’ve seen stuff like this before! You playboys take an innocent girl to dinner, put something in her drink and then take her somewhere to take advantage of her!”

“You're crazy!” Nathaniel yelled, drawing attention from other customers.

“Well, we shall see when I call the police to have her checked! You stay right here!”

As soon as the waiter left to call the police, Nathaniel picked Marinette up and tried to hurry out of the restaurant.

 

Hawkmoth watched amused as his former Jinn friend stood perplexed. Picking up kitten after kitten.

” It’s time my pet. He's trying to save them all from getting run over, but will he be able to save them from you too?” 

Chat knew something was wrong when he collected 19 kittens. Kittens that he recognized from his favorite pet stores. The only one he hadn’t seen yet was his favorite, the one he called Plagg; all black with bright green eyes. He deposited the 19th on the sidewalk. He turned and looked through the glass as saw Nathaniel arguing with the waiter while he was helping his very unstable master towards the door and all of a sudden, a Hawk flew by his face with his favorite kitten in his claws.

"What the hell is going on!" Chat fumed.

 

         

 

Feeling like he had time, the Jinn ran after the hawk after teleporting the 19 kittens back to the pet store.

 

          

 

“Use your powers, my friend! Use them to your hearts content! Follow, follow, follow, until you’re too far away to save your master!” Hawkmoth cackled evilly. “It’s going to be fun to see your face when you discover that they changed hotels. Thanks to me of course.”

Chat was too distracted to see Nathaniel nearly carrying Marinette out of the restaurant after getting into a heated argument with their waiter over the girl’s groggy appearance. In Nathaniel’s haste to leave, the note Kim gave to him fell out of his pocket.

Marinette knew something was wrong, she shouldn’t be feeling this bad after two drinks. She could barely stand, let alone see faces clearly. She could barely make out voices but they were loud enough that she could tell they were arguing about something.  She felt like a rag doll. She was being tugged and then lifted.

“Chat?... Ch- Chat? K-K-Kitty, I-I d-don’t feel g-good…” Marinette slurred. “Take mmeeee homee.” Marinette whined before she passed out.

Nathaniel looked at the girl in his arms, wondering who this Chat person was. She even called the person Kitty? Nathaniel felt a pang of jealousy, she liked someone else enough to give them a pet name. Sure, he should feel jealous about Kim too, but she chose to go out on a date with him instead. Was she just using him? Trying to get a free meal? Was it all just a game to her? His initial feelings were that he was going to just ditch Kim and take the girl home to sleep it off. But now? Now he decided to go through with the plan. He wasn’t going to spend $120 on a fancy dinner and get nothing in return! Or for her to play him for some other person.

Chat stopped running and froze when he heard his master’s plea. Something was definitely amiss the way the large bird taunted him and tried to peck at the yelping kitten. It was allowing him to get close enough to grab the kitten, but then it flew off further away from the restaurant; like it was on purpose. Something was terribly wrong and he gritted his teeth. With glowing green eyes and outstretched hand…

 

         

 

_**“Bird of prey, that led me away.** _

_**From the place, which I should have stayed.** _

_**No longer will you take, that which to dine.** _

_**Because hear me hawk, that kitten is mine!”** _

 

The hawk let out a high pitched pained squawk and fell to the ground dead, freeing the kitten.

 

        

 

Chat picked up the kitten and teleported himself back to the restaurant.

 

        

 

He looked around with slitted pupils. There was no sign of Kim, Nathaniel or his Master. What he did find was some of the flowers she had in her hair on the ground. 

Something wasn’t right, something was trying to distract him away from his master and now she's gone. If someone went to all that trouble, then they must have change the hotel too. So help him; if it was that pedophile man that he turned into a little girl…

 He went inside and found the waiter that served them.

 

        

 

“ Sir… you’re Adrien Agreste the supermodel! Can I have your autograph? My girlfriend is a HUGE fan!”

“Sure…?”

“It’s Milissa.”

The Jinn hurried and signed the autograph; _to Milissa_   _My huge fan_. While casually looking up at the waiter who was trying to get close enough to touch him.

"Is there something I can get for you? A glass of our best wine, Lobster, seafood bouillabaisse?” The waiter sighed and grinned excitedly. "I see why my girl collects the magazines with you on the cover"

The Jinn internally rolled his eyes as the waiter gushed about him and how his girlfriend is going to pamper and kiss him for the signed autograph. He soo hated the fact the he accepted the modeling job.

“My apologies, I’m looking for this girl” The Jinn made a picture of his master appear in his pocket and took it out for the waiter to see.

“Yes, yes! She was with a jerk that took her away when I call the police! I think he’s going to hurt her!”

“Do you have any Idea where he might take her?”

“I found this note underneath his chair after he left, I think this is the place.”

The waiter gave the Jinn the note and he read it. It was 5 miles in the **_opposite_** direction. But he had to be sure, he could make a mistake.

“Thank you, very much!” The Jinn shook his hand and the waiter shrieked; making the Jinn take a step back.

The waiter lifted his hand to his face and a weird grin formed. “I-I just shook hands… with Adrien Agreste!” he chuckled and then he passed out.

The Jinn shook his head at the waiter on the floor and ran outside to cast a **_true location_** spell over the note, burned it in a red flame and listened...

 

         

_(Just great, that waiters calling the police on me. Kim is not going to be happy about this but there is no way were going to that new location after I lost that paper in the restaurant. I can’t take any chances. We just have to stick with the original room!)_

When he opened his eyes, The Jinn teleported to the original hotel, he hoped he wasn’t too late.

 

Hawkmoth called his pet several times and the bird didn’t return. He went looking for it and froze when he saw it laying on the ground not moving. He went and picked the bird up. Staring at it, unable to accept the fact that his beloved bird and friend of a thousand years was dead. It wasn’t until the bird’s head rolled back that the finality  of it sunk in.

 

          

 

Hawkmoth roared in both pain and anger when his pet wouldn't move. he knew right away that Jinn magic was the only thing that could kill his pet, since he himself used Jinn magic to conjure up the bird. Hawkmoth gritted his teeth...  

“NOOO~AHH! Don't leave me my beautiful pet! Don't leave... me!" Hawkmoth trembled as a single tear escaped his eye. 

The last time a tear came to his eye was when his master died before she tried to sacrifice herself to him. All he could think of now was what he was going to do to his birds killer.

 

 **"YOU ARE DEAD MY OLD FRIEND!** **YOU. HEAR. ME!!**   _(he screamed at the top of his voice)_   **YOU'RE DEAD AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IT YET!!!!”**


	13. No... it's my turn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel and Kim get's into a fight over Marinette

 

By the time the Jinn made it to the correct hotel, he had to materialize himself into each of the 30 suites before he found the right one. He made it just in time but not nearly enough from preventing the two males from removing her shoes and dress. She was placed on the bed in just her slip and panties. The two teens were in the middle of arguing in their underwear…

“I can’t believe you, why did you spike her drink _at_ the restaurant! You should have waited until you were in the taxi! And on top of that, you lost my note? Why not just advertise the whole plan on the biggest billboard in France!”

“Well excuse me if your pills didn’t come with instructions! Remind me how many times I’ve done this? Oh, I remember now; NEVER!!”

“Nate, you knew what they were supposed to do to her, so that’s no excuse!”

“Damn it, Kim… I was nervous and that waiter stopping me didn’t help!”

“Wait, did that waiter know?!”

“I… I think so, I asked him to give her wine for dinner and he only gave her soda but didn’t tell me that until later when I told him she was drunk, he busted me and said he was calling the police.”

The Jinn looked at his master on the bed and he wanted to kill Kim and Nathaniel. His master was out cold and vulnerable.

“OH CRAP!” Kim yelled “YOU SCREWED THIS UP BIG TIME!” Kim shoved Nathaniel. “I’m going first and you can have her the rest of the night because I won’t be waiting around for something to happen!”

Nathaniel pushed Kim back and yelled…

“No, the hell you’re not, she went on the date with me!”

Kim pushed Nathaniel again and yelled…

“Fuck you Nathaniel, I gave you the pills, this was my plan and you wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for me!”

Nathaniel shoved Kim away from the bed…

“Did you forget that she chose to go on this date with me?!””

“I don’t give a rat’s ass” Kim yelled. “I’m going first and you can sit in that chair and watch!” Kim shoved Nathaniel so hard that he fell into the lounge chair.

 

          

 

 

Nathaniel got mad and jumped up off the chair and swung on Kim, hitting him in the face. Kim stumbled back and in anger, the two males started brawling. Both getting good punches in, not knowing that the Jinn stood within a few feet of them.

The Jinn waited amused while stroking the fur on his favorite black kitten until the two males were too out of breath to continue fighting. Even though Nathaniel did his best, Kim was better at fighting and left Nathaniel holding his ribs while Kim was rubbing his shoulder.

“If you don’t let me go first, we can keep this up all night or until she wakes up and then neither one of us will have her!”

“Fine! Go ahead! Take your turn, Kim! But, this is the last time I deal with you!”

The Jinn suddenly materialized and grabbed both teens by the throats and picked them up in the air. They didn’t have time to scream.

 

 

       

 

“No! it’s my turn!” the Jinn growled as his eyes glowed green…

**_“Both of your plans are over!_ **

**_I curse you to have each other._ **

**_You and Nath are weasels,_ **

**_because what you did was evil,_ **

**_Tonight, you’ll think you’ve won,_ **

**_but upon the rising of the sun,_ **

**_All will be revealed,_ **

**_when your illusions disappear!”_ **

 

        

 

 

The Jinn watched as their eyes took on The Haze of Illusion, then he dropped them on the floor and went to retrieve his master from the bed. He placed Plagg on her stomach and then picked her up bridal style.

In the trance that the Jinn put on Nathaniel and Kim, they both thought that they were in a pleasant dream with Marinette. All they saw was her from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. They guided each other onto the bed, touching and fondling each other without a clue in the world that the real Marinette wasn’t even there. The Jinn’s magic swirled around them as they removed what remained of their clothes and started mounting each other. His magic making one appear to be his master while the other assaulted and then for the same to happen to the other. This curse was to be on them until the rising of the sun at which time they would awake next to each other and realize from the way their butts hurt that they made out with each other.

 

       

 

 

“I would love to see your reactions in the morning but you two disgust me!”  the Jinn sneered as he rolled his eyes to the oblivious two making out on the bed. The Jinn felt exhausted as he carried his master out of the room. He attempted to transport himself and his master to her bedroom but found himself too spent to be able to. On top of that, walking was becoming increasingly difficult with each step that he took.

He began to worry…

How was he going to get her home now? She barely had clothes on and he couldn’t take her outside like that. It was also night time and her parents will begin to worry if she isn’t home soon.

Suddenly he stumbled into the wall and nearly dropped his master. He needed to find a place to rest... NOW!

The Jinn managed to get to another room down the hall, one that he already knew was vacant. He waved his hand over the card key lock and it went from red to green. He went inside with his master and placed her under the covers on the bed. He then called the front desk and told them that the supermodel (the Jinn gagged) Adrien Agreste would be staying in room 304 and for them to send food with Camembert by way of Alya Cesaire **only** (phone number provided), to the room in a few hours. He would also square the bill with them in the morning.

Try as the Jinn might, he was too exhausted to even materialize his mask and he was too spent to even care now. When his master wakes up, she’s just going to have to believe she was in fashion model _Adrien Agreste’s_ hotel room and he won’t tell her he’s actually her Jinn. 

The Jinn took off his clothes and then fell face down onto his own bed, breathing heavily and then passed out.

 

 

         

 

 

Somewhere undiscovered on the earth in a deep dark watery cave, Hawkmoth was saying goodbye to and old friend and hello to a new one.

The Jinn’s and Genies who were around for centuries also knew something about exotic creatures and were forbidden to tamper with the great creator’s design. When Felix felt betrayed by his friends, he broke the rules and took DNA from various creatures; the most vicious but loyal he could find and placed it inside an egg of his creation. He supplied it with enough energy to mold and grow until he was ready for it. He hadn’t counted on waking the creature in lieu of the death of his beloved friend. Now, his friend would be his new pets first meal so that his old friend’s DNA will live on in his new creation.

Hawkmoth placed his old dead friend inside the cradle next to the egg and took a step back. The red glow of energy still flowed inside the egg.

He raised his sword and chanted his command…

 

         

 

 

**_“Hear me creature of old! My new creation… my friend!_ **

**_It’s time for you to awaken!_ **

**_Come and take your place by my side,_ **

**_as my former pet once did!”_ **

 

Hawkmoth cracked the egg shell with his dagger and his new creature sprung it’s head up as the magic left the egg. It was a creature that surpassed everything Hawkmoth expected. It was like no other. The creature hissed viciously for a moment and then accepted the dead bird as it’s first meal. Hawkmoth looked away as his new pet devoured his old one.

 

         


	14. Alya can be ruthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya gets a call, she make the Jinn mad and Nath and Kim aren't happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update, my computer crashed and it had all my digital artwork and models on it. needless to say I was totally pissed. I'm still trying to recreate costumes and models that took a whole day to make and people I had. Some may look better from this chapter on and some will look different. needless to say, I bought a back up external drive and I save my work on it now.

 

Alya received a call around 2:24 am from Marinette’s worried parents, wondering if their daughter was over at her house because she wasn’t answering her phone. With a negative answer, Marinette’s parents called the police but they said they couldn’t do anything until she was missing a full 24 hours. Since Alya didn’t like Nathaniel much, she didn’t have his number to demand answers about her best friend. It didn’t stop Alya from making a bunch of calls to see if anyone knew anything. No one had any answers and a few more hours passed without so much as a word. Around 5:45 a.m. Alya’s phone startled her awake. She had stayed up most of the time calling around and waiting. She even had Nino making inquiries. But she dozed off eventually.

“Hello!” Alya screeched into the phone in a panic. Hoping it would be good news or better yet; Marinette calling.

“Hello, is this Miss… Alya?”

“Yes! Who is this?!”

“This is Lisa from The Grand Hotel Paris and your presence is requested here”

“Umm… why?”

“I was told to call you because a Miss Dupain-Cheng was brought here”

“SHE’S THERE?! IS SHE OKAY?!”

“I was only told to call you Miss, I don’t have any other information, I’m sorry”

“I’m on my way!”

Alya was so frantic that she completely forgot to call Nino or the Dupain’s. She ran up to the counter looking for Lisa. She was slightly out of breath from running.

“Hi… are you Lisa? Where is she!”

“You must be Alya, yes?”

“You did call me, remember?”

“I called but I have no clue if you’re her, can you show me some I.D.? it’s for the safety of our guests”

Alya pulled out her school Identification card that had her name and picture on it.

The woman nodded and picked up the phone. She gave some instructions and then put the phone down.

“Someone will escort you to the room in a moment, Miss Alya”

“Are you kidding me? Why not just tell me where she is and I can go get her?”

“Because I was given specific instructions and we have to follow them.” Lisa affirmed.

“Wait… you can’t tell me anything?”

“I’m afraid not” Lisa replied.

Alya couldn’t be hearing it right, she went on a dinner date last night with that tomato head Nathaniel. How did she end up in a hotel? Marinette had a lot of explaining to do and most importantly, why she didn’t call anyone.

Alya pulled out her phone and was about to call Nino but a bell waiter arrived at the desk with a food card that the Jinn asked for and Lisa gave him a card key.

“Follow him, Miss Alya”

Alya looked at the tall escort and she followed him. They got into the elevator and traveled up to the third floor. When the doors opened, Alya wanted to run out but from the looks of the hall, there were about 8 doors, 4 to the left and 4 to the right of the elevator and she didn’t know what room she was in. She also didn’t want to be rude and just scream out Marinette’s name either.

The escort made a sudden stop in front of room 304. He turned to face Alya.

“My instructions are that you are the only one allowed to enter the room; with the cart”

“You’re kidding, right?!”

“Do I look like I’m kidding?”

“Fine… just open the door already!” Alya said after she grabbed a hold of the food cart”

The Escort held the card against the door lock and it turned green. He opened the door and let Alya push the cart in. Once she was in, he closed the door behind her. Alya pushed the cart deeper into the room until she came across two beds.  She nearly gasps when she saw Marinette in one bed and a covered figure in the other.

 

         

 

 

“What the hell!” Alya screeched causing Marinette to flinch at the shrill noise and turned to her best friend.

Marinette was starting to sit up on her bed. She looked very confused and disoriented. She also looked a little sic

 

          

 

                                                      

Alya ran to her side and pulled her into a hug.

“Girl… what happened to you, everyone is so worried”

“Alya?”

“Yeah Mari, it’s me”

“Mmm... what’s going on?” Marinette looked at Alya with a not quite there look on her face.

“Mari… what’s the last thing you remember and where are your clothes?”

“My clothes?... I don’t know, my head hurts, where am I?” Marinette tried to focus through her hazy vision.

“OMG! Did something… have you? Mari, did you…”

 

 

          

 

 

“Can you pleeeaaaase keep it down over there!” the Jinn groaned at the noise and sound Alya made. He was too tired to move or care because he expected Alya to show up sooner or later. Better late than never. He just pulled the cover tighter over his head and buried himself deeper into the bed.

“Did you? what did you do to her, Nathaniel!” Alya whipped around and glared at the covered figured. “You ass wipe, get up so I can kick your ass!” Alya poked her finger at the covered figured.

“Please don’t touch me, only one person is allowed to touch me” The Jinn mumbled.

“You bastard! What did you do to her Nathaniel!”

“Yes, he is a bastard and I’m definitely NOT Nathaniel!... oh yeah, my mast- … your friend, she needs to eat and so do I” The Jinn mumbled under the blanket. “I hope the hotel sent up food with you.”

Alya rolled her eyes and went back to focus on her friend’s condition.

“You’re in a hotel room Mari… in a hotel room with a man that claims he’s not Nathaniel” Alya whispered that part in Marinette’s ear.

“I can still hear you, just keep the noise down, you don’t have to whisper” The Jinn sat up and threw the cover off.

“We’re in a hotel room with THE Adrien Agreste… the supermodel?”

The Jinn shrugged off the cover and got out of bed (butt naked) and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Both Marinette and Alya just sat there on the bed with their mouths gaped open.

Alya shook her head and went back to Marinette who never took her eyes off the bathroom door or closed her mouth.

“Girl, what’s the last thing you remember?” Alya forcibly turned Marinette’s head to face her.

Marinette thought hard for a moment; Still feeling a bit groggy.

“The last thing I remember is having dinner with Nathaniel, where is he?”

“I knew it! That ass hole did something to you and I’m going to get to the bottom of it right now!” Alya yelled.

She went to the bathroom and was about to bang on the door when it opened suddenly. Alya took a step back as the Jinn walked forward, looking down at her, now dressed in pajama pants.

“How did Marinette get in your room, if you touched her in anyway, you’re going to be in big trouble buddy!”

The Jinn breathed out heavily as if annoyed. But when he saw the food he ignored Alya and went for it. He took a bed tray full of food and sat it down on the bed in front of his master.

“Eat” was all he said before he went to get the other tray for himself.

“Would you like some food? I ordered enough for three people” The Jinn questioned. The second tray had meats, eggs, fruit, milk, and desserts, much like the first.

“I don’t want your food, I want answers! Did you sleep with my friend, Adrien Agreste?!”

The Jinn paused at her outburst and rolled his eyes, he didn’t have time for this, his sole mission now was to eat to regain his strength. “Suit yourself” the Jinn responded as he took the food back to his bed and sat down with it. He began to eat and noticed his master just staring at him.

“You should eat, you were drugged last night” The Jinn gesture to her food.

“Don’t Marinette, that food is probably drugged too… I’m calling the police!”

“Go ahead, make sure you send them to room… 308, Nathaniel and Kim should be waking up soon”

“I don’t understand, what do they have to do with anything and why is my best friend shacked up with you?

“I’ll explain after I eat!” with that the Jinn gave Alya a pointed look and gestured to his master to eat again.

Marinette tried to pick up some food with her shaky hands and the Jinn got angry. The drug affected his master more than he realized.

“Help her!” he gestured toward Marinette and Alya noticed her shaky hands.

She helped Marinette eat and drink and Marinette was slowly stabilizing. When Marinette refused anymore food, the Jinn glance at her plate. She didn’t eat nearly enough and it worried him.

He was either going to have to take her to the hospital, force her to eat more food or conjure up a spell to get rid of the drug. A spell was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

“She should try to eat more, it will help with the drug she was given”

“You’re being awfully nice for someone who raped my best friend, was it a roofie? Is that what you gave her?”

“What makes you think I raped her?!” The Jinn’s voice was clearly unnerved.

“Because she’s half naked and you were totally naked a little while ago?”

“Well, she was carried here, but I can assure you that she still has her dignity”

“Oh yeah… how would you know that?”

“Apparently a friend of hers rescued her from Nathaniel and Kim… from what I was told of course, Kim gave Nathaniel a couple of those roofies you speak of and Nathaniel put them in her drink at dinner last night. Her friend stopped them before they tried to do anything and her friend brought her here”

“I don’t believe you!”

“That’s your problem, go see for yourself”

“I think I will, come on Mari!”

“No, she stays until she’s done eating, you go and check that room and then come back.”

“You maybe a supermodel, but you can’t stop me from leaving with her!”

The Jinn bowed his head in anger then he stood up to his full height and walked closer to Alya. He looked down at her and she looked up to him.

 

 

         

 

 

 

“Do you really want to go there, woman?” The Jinn spoke in his very ancient tone, eyes returning to their full brightness. The piercing green stare that bore into Alya made her back away. It was something in the tone of his voice that sent shivers up her spine. His voice sounded so not human yet still sounded human at the same time. It scared her.

“I’ll go check on that room, now?”

“The Jinn gave her a half nod and turned his back to her. At that moment, Alya grabbed the complimentary wine bottle and swung at the Jinn’s head. He turned and caught her arm midair.

 

 

          

 

 

 

“You dare to test me? And after I had the hotel call you?” He snatched the bottle from her hand and put it back on the table.

“Go! Your services are no longer needed, I will make sure she gets home instead” The Jinn narrowed his eyes disapprovingly.

“But…”

“Go Miss Alya… you’ve disappointed me”

“How could I disappoint you when we’ve never met!”

“It’s not important, but you should go before you miss Kim and Nathaniel” The Jinn held the door for her to leave and she took one last look over at Marinette who must have fallen back asleep a while ago.

“This is far from over Agreste!” with those words, Alya left and went down the hall. She wasn’t going to leave the hotel anytime soon. Not without her best friend.

Adrien shut the door and went to check on his master. He knelt by Marinette’s bed and stroked her hair away from her sleeping face.

 

 

            

 

 

 

“You know, master… your friend Alya can be a bit over the top sometimes and test my patience, but she looks out for you and that’s why I like her” The Jinn chuckled to himself, almost feeling like himself again after eating. When Marinette’s head leaned into his touch, he pulled his hand away quickly and leaned away from her.

“What in the world am I doing! She’s just my master, they’re all just masters to me and I’ll never be free.” he looked away sadly.

Alya walked over to room 308 and the door was slightly ajar. She went in slowly and saw Marinette’s torn dress and she called the police. She went further in and saw Kim and Nathaniel in bed together.

“What the …?” Her instincts got the best of her and she went through Kim’s clothes. Sure enough, there was a bottle of Rohypnol.

“Son of a bitch, so it is true!”

A quick flash of yellow startled Alya enough to look over at Kim and Nathaniel. They were both waking up at the same time. Alya put the pill bottle back into Kim’s pocket and she hid around the corner, hoping the police would hurry up.

 

 

           

 

“Oh man, my ass really hurts!” Kim whined

“Yeah, So does mine.” Nathaniel groaned as he sat up, trying to sit in such a way to avoid the pain.

The two males froze, realizing the implications of what was being said. They turned to face each other and a flood of memories filled their minds of the last 6 hours. None of the memories containing any sexual encounters with Marinette but encounters with each other.

They both screamed in horror.

 

        

 

 

Alya was so amused at their reactions after she realized what they did and she burst out laughing and emerged from her hiding spot. They saw Alya and screamed in horror once again trying to cover their private parts with pillows.  A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Alya went to answer it. It was the police. 20 minutes later, Nathaniel and Kim were questioned, the pills were taken and they were arrested. On the way out of the hotel room, Alya stood in front of the two teens with an angry glare.

“If you guys think for one second that everyone at school won’t find out about this and what you did, think again!”

The two just looked down at their feet, they were too embarrassed and angry to look at each other or anywhere else.

Hawkmoth sat in his Agreste 2018 Rolan with his new pet, across the street as the police put the teens in the back of the police car.

“So, he saved his master, this just keeps getting better and better”

 

         


	15. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Nathaniel deal with the repercussion of their actions and the Jinn comforts his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait guys, I've had so much inspiration for my other story (Just add water) that I neglected this story and (Are we enemies.) Well I'm back now and I hope you enjoys this chapter because soon, Hawkmoth will be stepping in and giving the Jinn some MAJOR problems ;)

Alya was all too thrilled to see Nathaniel and Kim frisked and shoved into the back of the police car. She always knew that Nathaniel was a wolf in sheep’s clothing. She was just a little caught off guard at finding out that Kim was just as bad and maybe even worse. Now was the task of going back to Adrien Agreste’s hotel room to make amends with him and apologize for her attitude and rude outburst. It was going to be easy getting back in because the police had to talk to him and Marinette to get a statement and to see if Marinette wanted to press charges.

When the Jinn heard the knock at the door, he wasn’t surprised to see Alya with the police. He expected it as much. He let them in and noticed how much more relaxed she looked.

She blurted out before the police could question him so she wouldn’t lose her nerve.

“I’m sorry Mr. Agreste for my actions earlier and I appreciate the help you gave Mari when things could have gone a lot worse.”

“Thank you, Alya… it takes courage to admit your mistake, I forgive you”

“I’m officer Gear, Mr. Agreste… can you tell me what happened to the victim? Does she need to go to the hospital?”

 

       

 

 

They all looked at the sleeping girl and was a bit concerned that the pills may have had an adverse effect on her.

“If she isn’t better in the next hour, I’ll make sure she’s seen by the doctor and Miss Alya, would you let her parents know that she's safe?”

“Oh my gosh, I completely forgot to call them!” Alya went into the next room to call Marinette’s parents and to tell them everything that happened.

“Mr. Agreste, do you know the victim personally? it's imperative that we get a statement from her.”

“I suppose you can say that, (Adrien’s eye’s glowed and he spoke to the officers mind)

 

       

 

 

**_“They spoke a good game,_ **

**_so they wouldn’t be blamed,_ **

**_Like a predator they stalked,_ **

**_making_ ** **_her sway when she walk,_ **

**_But she was snatched away,_ **

**_in the mist of their play,_ **

**_and the table was turned,_ **

**_so they both would be burned._ **

**_So, what’s done is written,_ **

**_And their punishment … fitting"_ **

****

The police officer came out of his trance and looked down at his notepad. It was completely filled with a statement from Marinette. When they looked at the bed, an illusion of his master was sitting on the edge of the bed smiling. Well that’s what the Jinn made him see. He thanked Marinette and Adrien and left the room to book Kim and Nathaniel.

 

       

 

 

Alya came back into the room and was surprised the police left already. She wanted to hear the details of what happened. Since Marinette was still asleep, she assumed that Marinette was going to give a statement later after she woke up and felt better.

“Marinette’s parents are busy in the bakery and wanted me to tell you how grateful they are for your help.”

“That was kind of them to say, thank you for telling me that”

“They also wanted me to ask you if you’re not too busy…”

“Yes, I will take her home, Miss Alya”

“That’s great! I mean… I was also wondering if I could…”

“Stay until she wakes up? Yes, you can stay but I don’t want any trouble”

“I promise, you won’t even know I’m here!”

“Somehow, I doubt that.”

Marinette slept for another hour and finally felt well enough to sit up without feeling faint.

“Welcome back Mari!” Alya smiled as she sat on the bed.

“Alya? Where am I?”

“You don’t remember? Dang girl… we kinda talked about this before, do you need to see a doctor?”

“I don’t know, I feel like I was hit by a bus”

“Mari… you scared the crap out of me! It’s fortunate that you had a rescuer.”

“Someone saved me? From what?”

Adrien turned the T.V. on and went into the bathroom so his master could see the news. He wasn’t sure what kind of questions she would asks so he hoped that the news would answer her questions.

“Who was that?” Marinette pointed toward the bathroom door.

“Girl… non-other than Adrien Agreste, supermodel!”

“NO!” Marinette shrieked.

“Yeah, girl… you spent the night in this room with him.”

“Wha…” Marinette’s face paled.

“Girl, your rescuer brought you here and told Adrien Agreste to take care of you!”

_“In breaking news, two teenage boys sit in jail this afternoon for drugging a teenage girl with the intent on raping her without her knowledge. Because all involved are underage, we are not allowed to give names. It has come to our attention that supermodel Adrien Agreste was one of the hero’s in the girl’s rescue. More news to come at 6 p.m._ _on the teenage predators!”_

Marinette was speechless, she started to cry, bits and pieces were starting to come back to her. She remembered calling on her kitty, Chat Noir so he must have been the other person that saved her.

“Alya… she’s talking about me? who was the two teens that were arrested?”

“That wolf in sheep’s clothing Nathaniel and that bigger jerk Kim!”

“They… they tried to r-rape me?” Marinette’s voice was cracking.

“Yes, Mari… I’m so sorry.”

Marinette let out a terrible cry and the Jinn emerged from the bathroom. He knew it was best that she found out about Kim and Nathaniel, but he didn’t want her to cry and feel hurt. He had to do something to make her feel better.

“Miss Alya, will you give me a moment… alone with her?”

“You already had all night with her, what’s a few more minutes for a hero”

“For the record, I’m not a hero and I wish people wouldn’t call me that”

Alya shrugged her shoulders and was about to stand but Marinette stopped her.

“You don’t have to be nervous, I promise you that everything will be alright” The Jinn said to his master and she released her hold on Alya.

“I’ll just go and get a soda from the vending machine and come back”

Marinette nodded and Alya left.

The Jinn sat down on the bed and stared at his sad master.

“For what its worth, your friend told me that he rescued you before they could touch you.”

“My friend… Chat?”

“Mmhmm, he also told me that he made them sleep with each other because they tried to hurt you. I guess if that happened to me and I woke up next to another man with my butt hurting; I’d be mortified”

Marinette giggled at the mental picture and gradually lowered the bed sheet she was hiding behind.

“Is he sure they didn’t touch me?”

“He said they didn’t and I believe him”

“I believe him too” Marinette smiled and relaxed a bit. She started fiddling with the sheets, a sure sign that she needed a hug.

“May I?” The Jinn stood up and held his arms out expectantly.

“A hug? From y-you?” Marinette gripped the sheets tighter.

“You look like you need one, besides, I could use one from such a pretty girl”

The Jinn noticed his masters face turning red and he froze.

_Wait… what did I just say! That did not just come out of my mouth! I’m a Jinn and she’s my master dog gone it!!_

The Jinn was broken from his mental rant when two arms snaked their way around his waist. He didn’t even realize his master got up from the bed.

“Th-thank you, Mr. Agreste… I really did need a hug” Marinette whispered softly as she laid her head against his chest and sobbed at the thought of what could have happened if Chat Noir, her love and best friend, didn’t rescue her in time. But he did save her and he left her with Adrien Agreste who is technically a stranger to her and she didn’t know why. Her kitty trusted him enough to take care of her but the thought of something bad happening to her kitty made her cry even more. Why didn’t he just take her home? Why didn’t he stay with her?

The Jinn could feel the confusion and sadness that his master was giving off and how tightly she clung to him. He hugged her back and spoke over her sniffling being.

 

       

 

 

_**“Your heart will hurt no more from the pain in which they caused you.”**_  He rubbed tiny circles around her back and with each glowing pass, his hand secretly drew out her sorrows until she unknowingly melted into him. To him, he was giving her a part of his stability while he was taking and absorbing her pain like food to feed his power. It was one of the subtlest but mutually beneficial things a Jinn could do for their master without the need to take from them in a negative way.

The police later booked the two teens for drugging a minor with a controlled substance in an attempt to commit a sexual assault on said minor. They stayed in jail until late that afternoon because the judge had hearings all day and he wanted to give the two males time to simmer and think about what they did.

 

       

 

 

“I can’t believe I’m sitting in jail right now! I can’t believe I let you ruin my life!” Nathaniel snapped at Kim who was in the cell next to him.

“It’s your fault that we got caught so shut the hell up!” Kim growled as he stared at the floor.

“Can you for once in your pathetic life acknowledge how wrong it was to even consider hurting Marinette like that?!”

“Oh, puh-lease, your one to talk Nathaniel, you could have said no! … Don’t forget that when you point a finger at me, you have three pointing back at yourself!”

“You’re right, I _should_ have said no, but I let you press the matter and we ended up in the bed with each other somehow … Are we even going to talk about what happen between us last night?” Nathaniel questioned.

“As far as I’m concerned, nothing happened and you better get that into your thick head and not bring it up again!” Kim fumed and turned his head just in time to see Sabrina staring at them from the other side of cell. Why should that be a surprise, her dad is the police chief and when she's not with Chloe, she visiting her Dad. Kim ran his hand down his face, Chloe is sure to hear about this too.

“I guess it  _ **was**_  you, I was hoping it wasn’t” Nathaniel murmured. “I can’t believe I lost both of my virginities to literally a dick and an ass hole!”

Because they were 17, it was turned into a misdemeanor and they were put on 80 hours of community service and a 1-year probation and their parents had to pay $1000.00 each in court cost. The parents were pissed at what the two teens did and what they were accused of trying to do to Miss Dupain-Cheng. They Knew her parents well and loved them very much, but now they feel like they’d be too embarrassed to visit the bakery anymore to get their favorite Danishes. Both teens had to face the music when they got home. Naturally, both teens knew they would also have to work their tails off to pay their parents back the money.

As Kim and Nathaniel walked out of court, they had to deal with a swarm of classmates throwing rotten food at them. Yes, Alya texted the whole class and gave everyone the low down and everyone texted everyone they knew as well.

School tomorrow will come sooner than either teen would like.

 


	16. It was not surprising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Nathaniel gets whats coming to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pictures this chapter

                                                                                                                

 

    It was not surprising at what was going to happen when Nathaniel and Kim showed up at school a few days later. It was fortunate that they had the weekend to calm their nerves and get up the courage to go at all. Both parents refused to let the teens cower away from the obvious humiliation that they knew was coming from their peers, but it was a hard lesson they had to learn for trying to do something that would have destroyed an innocent girl’s reputation, life and emotional well-being. 

Nathaniel was the first to get it on the first day because Kim snuck to school before anyone else arrived and hid himself in a classroom. To him, it was a sure way to avoid the blunt of the school’s kids.

Nathaniel wasn’t expecting the red carpet walk of shame. There was two lines of students waiting at the entrance to the school and the only way he could get in was to walk down the middle. And the person standing at the door like a bridegroom awaiting the bride was non-other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Nathaniel’s heart sank, he wanted to turn around and go home. He looked around for Kim and didn’t see him anywhere. Then he looked behind and saw his dad with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Obviously not going to help him.

“I deserved this, I can do this” Nathaniel murmured to himself. He closed his eyes and began to walk down the middle of the students. The first thing he heard was name calling.

 _(Jerk, idiot, predator, sleaze bag and many more)_ But then it quickly escalated to a few drinks poured on top of his head and rotten food being thrown at him. All the while, murmuring to himself …” This is my punishment, I deserved this”. By the time he made it to the front door of the school where Marinette was standing, he was soaking wet with spoiled milk, soda, and rotten food. She blocked his way while Alya and Nino stood on either side of her. He raised his head to look at them but was at a loss of what to do or say. So, he just stood there…

Also standing close by was Chat Noir, although invisible; He had to make sure his master would be okay with seeing them at school. She had such a hard time the past few days trying to get over what the teens tried to do to her. She cried during the day when he told her everything except him being weak and posing as Adrien Agreste but made sure to tell her that he forced them to sleep with each other instead of her, she wished to be told so he had no choice but to tell her. She cried in her sleep and woke up screaming his name, fearing he abandoned her. And she cried to him as Adrien Agreste the time she was in his hotel room.  He could see the hurt and anger in her face the minute Nathaniel showed up. The Jinn knew Kim was hiding in the class room and he had a special surprise for him since he tried to avoid the walk of shame and not face his peers and Marinette head on.

The students gathered around and waited for Marinette to do something. Surprisingly, Marinette just walked up to him and punched him square in the nose, causing him to stumble back a few steps. She didn’t even speak to him even after she found out later that she broke his nose. She wished she could have done a lot worse.

The Jinn was in awe at seeing what his master just did. He was proud of her. Sure, most people would say _‘Oh he’s suffered enough and he didn’t technically rape you so you should just forgive him’_ but that doesn’t account for that that she had a rescuer; what if she didn’t? she was drugged and helpless and probably wouldn’t have even known what happened. So yeah, she broke his nose.

“Dang girl… remind me not to piss you off!” Nino teased as he checked her arms for muscles.

“Yeah Mari… I’m impressed, I didn’t know you had it in you.” Alya laughed.

“I didn’t know I had it in me either and now I’m wondering where Kim is”

“Oh… don’t worry girl, you’ll get the chance to break his nose too” 

While everyone stood and laughed at Nathaniel, it was enough for him to turn back to his dad who was waving him over. Nathaniel walked back over to Marinette with his head up and nose bleeding…

“I’m sorry for what I did Marinette… I don’t expect that you would ever forgive me now but maybe in the future? I don’t know why I let Kim pressure me into… you know; but it was still wrong of me not to report it or tell you the moment he suggested it. I deserved everything I got today and probably lost all my friends too. I don’t blame anyone but myself. Nobody held a gun to my head and in all honesty, I was worse than a jerk, I was a low life and I was jealous because I knew you had a type and I wasn’t it. You have a right to be attracted to whomever you please and I… well it bothered me and it obviously bothered Kim as well. If only I had done the right thing instead of the wrong one, maybe you would have at least been my friend today.”

Marinette didn’t know how to feel about Nathaniel’s apology. Knowing now that it was Kim’s idea infuriated her even more. It was still left on Nathaniel’s shoulders to do the right thing so he was more to blame.

“All I can say to you Nathaniel, is that you’re right, you did have a choice. We could have been friends, but now… now I can’t even stand to look at you! I agreed to go on a date with you because I thought you were nice, but the whole time… the whole time you and Kim had plans to ruin my life!”

Marinette looked around at all the faces staring and listening. There was a lot of emotional faces in the group, also faces showing encouragement.

“I forgive you, Nathaniel… but you and Kim will stay far away from me!”

“I understand, and again I’m sorry for my part and thank you for forgiving me”

Nathaniel turned and walked through the crowd back to his father.

“You did it, son… you took your punishment and embarrassment like a man. Now you need to change your clothes so I can take you to the doctor so he can look at that nose and then you can come back to school and get an education.” Mr. Kurtzberg handed his son some tissue for his nose.

“Thanks dad” Nathaniel smiled and opened the car door.

“Uh…no?” Mr. Kurtzberg blocked his son from getting into the car. “Sorry son, you are not getting in my car looking and smelling like you just got out of a dumpster. You need to walk home.”   

“But dad… that’s like a mile away” Nathaniel whined.

“You should have thought about the consequences, son; I’ll be waiting for you at the house.” Mr. Kurtzberg gave his son a two-finger salute, jumped in his car and drove away. All Nathaniel could do now was walk the walk of shame all the way home where every Parisian that was out and about could view his embarrassment.

“Has anyone seen Kim?!” Nino yelled into the crowd. Everyone shook their heads no. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kim appeared in just his underwear.

“Ah… what the heck!” Kim yelled, causing everyone to jump to attention. “I was just in a classroom!”  

Once they saw him, they started attacking him as well with rotten food, spoiled milk, drinks and name calling. The Jinn made it so he couldn’t move from the place he planted him in which was in view of the whole school. Everyone ignore his whines of protest and some were even trying to pull his tidy whitey’s down to embarrass him further. Marinette knew the moment he appeared out of nowhere confused, that her kitty did it and put the tube of icy hot in her hand. Based on his appearance, she knew what the icy hot was for.

Alya noticed the tube of icy hot and started to giggle. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what it was for. She just couldn’t figure out where the tube came from. With determination, Marinette removed the top from the tube and walked through the mob. The crowd fell silent. When Kim saw her walking toward him, he tried to protect himself but Ivan and Nino held his arms.

“Please don’t do it Marinette, I’m sorry I tried to take advantage of you!”

 “You wanted to get your rocks off with me? Take this!” Marinette punched him in the nose and broke it as well. Alya pulled on the waistband of his underwear and Marinette squeezed the entire contents of icy hot out of the tube and into the front of his underwear and let it coat his entire groin.

The crowd cringed and laughed at him. Even more so when they noticed his face morph into pained. When Kim started to cry from the burn, Nino and Ivan finally released him and he ran away like a gazelle.

After justice was served and everyone went to class, some giving her encouragement, others giving her sympathy; she still felt sick to her stomach. The only reason she survived from being almost raped was because she had her Jinn and she had the kindness of Adrien Agreste who gave her a shoulder to cry on that next morning. She thought about the other girls and maybe boys that didn’t have a rescuer. How they suffered and cried alone because they didn’t have help or it came too late. Maybe others who didn’t survive the attack at all and was killed. There were too many missing kids in the world, many females her age that are still missing; Never to be seen again. Marinette wiped a tear from her eye and tried to put on a brave face. Yet Alya noticed and gave Marinette a hug.

“Hey… what’s wrong?”

“I had a rescuer Alya… there’s so many people that don’t”

“It’s a harsh world, Mari… people are evil and they choose to **_be_** evil. Things won’t change until everyone get’s tired and come together like they did today and show that they won’t keep dealing with bad people. Today two students were embarrassed, tomorrow? Hopefully there won’t be a tomorrow and they got the message today.”


End file.
